And when the angels sing
by Loria
Summary: Alucard und Akasha im Kampf gegen den Teufel mit der Unterstützung der vier Erzengel.
1. Ein neues, altes Mitglied

And when the angels sing...  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix, außer den von mir erfundenen Dämonen!  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Anmerkung: kurz nach Alucard's Freilassung  
  
Kapitel 1 – Ein neues/altes Mitglied  
  
Integral und Alucard saßen sich gegenüber, nachdem sie ihn kurz zuvor befreit hatte. Sie musterte ihn unauffällig. Der Vampir, mit seinem roten Mantel und den genauso roten Augen, starrte sie an. Integral atmete tief ein. Sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Vor ihr saß ein Vampir, den sie eigentlich bekämpfen müsste, so wie ihr Vater es ihr gesagt hatte. Das 13jährige Mädchen blickte kurz auf und sah wie sich Alucard durch seine schwarzen widerspenstigen Haare fuhr. Bevor Integral ihn etwas fragen konnte, da sie endlich Mut gefunden hatte, klopfte es an der Tür.  
  
„Herein!", rief sie und lehnte sich zurück. Wer konnte das nur sein? Außer den Beiden war sonst niemand im Haus. „Ich hoffe, ich störe Sie nicht, Lady Integra!", meinte Walter und bekam einen Schreck als er Alucard vor dem Mädchen sitzen sah. „Walter.", rief Integral glücklich und umarmte ihn. Er war etwas überrascht von der stürmischen Begrüßung, aber lächelte sie freundlich an. „Was ist geschehen, Lady Integra?", wollte Walter wissen und warf einen Seitenblick auf Alucard, der sich erhoben hatte und sich leicht vor ihm verbeugte.  
  
„Onkel Richard wollte mich umbringen und deswegen bin ich in die Krypta gegangen, weil ich keinen Ausweg mehr wusste.", antwortete Integral und setzte sich wieder in den Sessel. Walter musterte Alucard stumm. „War das so falsch?", fragte sie Walter. „Ihr habt das einzig Richtige getan, Lady Integra."„Warum wart Ihr nicht hier?", wollte das 13jährige Mädchen wissen und nahm die Brille kurz ab, um sie zu säubern. „Ich hatte etwas in Italien zu regeln, verzeiht. Hätte ich gewusst, dass Richard so etwas plante, dann wäre ich niemals außer Landes gewesen."  
  
„Wart Ihr wegen Ischariot in Italien oder wegen eines Jemandem?", erkundigte sich Alucard. Walter wirkte etwas überrumpelt, aber fasste sich sogleich wieder. „Ischariot hatte uns keine Probleme gemacht, deswegen war ich nicht in Italien."Alucard grinste und entblößte dabei seine spitzen Zähne. „Also ein Jemand."Integral horchte auf. „Wer ist es?"„Ich habe mich nur mit einem unserer Spione unterhalten.", gab Walter zu verstehen und hob abwehrend seine Hände.  
  
„Spion, soso!"„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass wir auch Spione unterhalten?!", äußerte sich das blonde Mädchen zu dem Thema. Walter kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, als Alucard erklärte: „Wir haben auch nur einen einzigen Spion und das ist Akasha. Sie ist bei Ischariot untergebracht, um erstklassige Informationen zu erhalten über irgendwelche Experimente, die Ischariot durchführen lässt oder diverse andere Sachen, die für die Hellsing Organisation interessant wären."  
  
„Was habt Ihr mit ihr besprochen, Walter?"„Ich sagte ihr, dass ihr Auftrag beendet ist, da Lord Hellsing verstorben sei."„Was hat Akasha dazu gesagt?", wollte der Vampir wissen. „Sie meinte, dass es ihr egal ist, dass der werte Lord tot sei und dass sie ihren Auftrag weiterhin ausführen wird, sofern das neue Familienoberhaupt es wünsche."„Ist sie zurzeit noch in Italien?"„Nein, Lady. Sie ist auf dem Weg nach London, um sich bei Ihnen vorzustellen."  
  
„Wann wird sie hier sein?"„Voraussichtlich in zwei Tagen. Ich werde schon mal das Zimmer für Akasha bereit machen."Integral nickte und lehnte sich zurück. Alucard und Walter verließen den Raum und gingen hinab zu den Gruften. Schweigend liefen sie den langen Gang entlang bis Walter eine Eisenstür aufschloss und eintrat. „Es bereitet dir Kopfzerbrechen, dass ich wieder frei bin."„In gewisser Weise schon, aber dass ist nicht wichtig, Master Alucard.", sagte Walter und bezog das Bett. „Was hast du noch mit Akasha beredet? Du verschweigst etwas."  
  
„Dass kommt euch nur so vor. Sie wird einen detaillierten Bericht mitbringen und auf die Orders der Lady warten."„Ein Bericht von über zwanzig Jahren?"„Sie war schon des Öfteren zu Besuch in London, um einen Bericht abzugeben. Schließlich hatte sie in den vergangenen zwanzig Jahren nicht allzu viel zu tun – wie Ihr, Master Alucard."„Mich wundert es, dass ihr es auch ohne mich geschafft habt, die Ghouls und niederen Vampire zu vernichten."„Warum auch nicht? Wozu haben wir denn sonst unsere Truppen, wenn wir sie nicht in den Kampf schicken?"  
  
Alucard grinste nur und verschmolz mit der grauen Wand. Walter seufzte und stellte eine Blumenvase auf den kleinen Tisch in der Mitte des Zimmers. Lange betrachtete er das Gemälde, das an der gegenüberliegenden Seite vom Bett hing. Es stellte den Kampf der Engel mit dem Teufel dar.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Integral saß am Schreibtisch und las sich Berichte durch, als es klopfte und Walter mit einem Tablett herein kam. „Sie waren nicht beim Abendessen, da dachte ich mir, dass Sie vielleicht noch arbeiten und eine kleine Stärkung gebrauchen können."„Danke, Walter. Sie sind ein Engel."Er stellte das Tablett auf den Tisch und sie begann zu essen. „Lady Integra, ich finde es eine gute Idee, wenn Sie Alucard seine Waffe wieder aushändigen würden und ihn seine Aufgabe erledigen lassen."  
  
„Ich habe nichts dagegen, aber ....ich muss mich erst daran gewöhnen, dass ich jetzt neues Familienoberhaupt bin und ein Vampir mir dient. Ich bin schließlich erst dreizehn Jahre und kann alleine nicht so eine immense Aufgabe bewältigen. Ich wäre froh, wenn Sie mir dabei helfen würden." „Natürlich, Lady Integra, ich werde Sie nicht alleine lassen!"  
  
.................................  
  
Für Verbesserungsvorschläge oder Wünsche bin ich offen! Bitte reviewt! ^^ 


	2. Ankunft einer Unbekannten

Disclaimer: Siehe Teil 1  
  
@Mohnblume: Danke für dein Review! ^^  
  
Anmerkung: Sex (aber nicht so explizit!) ^^  
  
Kapitel 2 – Ankunft einer Unbekannten  
  
Walter stand draußen vor dem Tor und wartete auf das Taxi, dass Akasha genommen hatte. Als es endlich um die Ecke bog, ging Walter einige Schritte zurück. Schließlich hielt das Taxi direkt vor dem Tor und eine Frau mit langen schwarzen Haaren öffnete die Autotür, bezahlte den Fahrer und stieg aus. Walter hatte in der Zwischenzeit ihr Gepäck aus dem Kofferraum geholt und trug es herein.  
  
Ihre grünen Augen musterten das Anwesen sorgfältig, als sie kurz hinter dem Tor stehen blieb. „Es freut mich, dass Ihr wieder hier seid. Ich habe der Lady Hellsing einiges erklärt, aber sicherlich wird sie euch noch einige Fragen stellen."„Ich weiß, Walter.", ertönte ihre glockengleiche Stimme und langsam setzten sie sich in Bewegung und betraten das Haus. „Lady Integra hat einen starken Willen, wie ihr Vater. Nur damit Ihr Bescheid wisst."Walter blieb kurz stehen und lud das Gepäck im Foyer ab. Akasha's Blick wurde von zwei roten Augen angezogen, die im Schatten leuchteten. „Ich habe dich vermisst.", flüsterte sie in seine Richtung. ‚Ging mir genauso, doch jetzt bist du endlich wieder da!', hörte sie Alucard's Stimme in ihrem Kopf.  
  
Walter schritt voraus und Akasha folgte ihm langsam. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und sie trat in das Büro der Lady ein. Integral schaute auf und war von der Schönheit dieser Frau erstaunt. Die schwarzen Haare waren offen und flossen in leichten Wellen bis knapp über ihre Schultern, die smaragdgrünen Augen musterten das neue Familienoberhaupt genau. Sie trug eine schwarze Hose, weiße Handschuhe, eine weiße Bluse und eine schwarze Jacke darüber. Akasha deutete eine Verbeugung an und nahm Platz.  
  
„Sie sind also die Spionin meines Vaters. Es freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen."„Das Vergnügen ist ganz auf meiner Seite, Lady Integral.", erwiderte sie den Gruß und lehnte sich zurück. „Walter meinte, dass Sie einen Bericht dabei hätten, der Ihre Arbeit dokumentiert."„Ja, ich habe ihn dabei."Akasha öffnete ihre Handtasche, die Integral jetzt erst bemerkte und reichte ihr eine dicke Mappe.  
  
„Ich werde es mir bei Gelegenheit durchlesen, Akasha."Sie nickte. „Werdet Ihr mich weiterhin als Spionin gebrauchen können?"Bevor Integral antworten konnte, erklang die tiefe Stimme von Alucard: „Meinst du nicht, Liebes, dass du der Lady noch etwas mehr über dich erzählen solltest?"Die schwarzhaarige Frau lächelte und schüttelte eine hartnäckige Strähne hinter ihre Schulter. Alucard blieb hinter der Stuhllehne stehen und berührte unmerklich ihr Haar.  
  
Akasha schloß kurz ihre Augen und öffnete sie wieder. Nun waren ihre Augen in ein wunderschönes rubinrot getaucht. Integral verschlug es die Sprache bei diesem Anblick. „Ihr... ihr seit...", stammelte sie. „Ja, ich bin ein Vampir, wertes Fräulein Hellsing."„Wusste mein Vater davon etwas?" „Natürlich. Deswegen hat er mich auch bei sich arbeiten lassen. Ein Vampir, der seine Gestalt verändern konnte... und womöglich noch diejenigen töten könnte, die ihm auf die Schliche kommen würden."„Seit Ihr an einen Eid gebunden wie Alucard?"  
  
„Nein.", antwortete sie schlicht und lehnte sich zurück, wohl bedacht dabei Alucard's Hand nicht einzuklemmen, der sich mittlerweile auf der Lehne abgestützt hatte und weiterhin ihr Haar liebkoste. „Dann macht Ihr das hier freiwillig?"Akasha grinste breit und entblößte ihre spitzen Zähne bevor sie antwortete: „So könnte man es sagen, Lady Integral."„Was haben Sie für Fähigkeiten?"„Telepathie, Gedankenkontrolle, Regeneration, Verwandlung, Tierhaftigkeit... Hab ich was vergessen, Alucard?"  
  
„Nein, und wenn wäre es nichts Wichtiges", dafür bekam er eine Kopfnuss von ihr, „Sie kann alles, was auch ich kann - leider.", fügte er widerwillig hinzu. „Nur viel besser als er", lachte Akasha, „Und Verdunkelung, hätte ich beinahe vergessen."„Also wäre es möglich, dass Sie Alucard vernichten könnten?", wollte Integral wissen und beobachtete die beiden Vampire. „Das wäre durchaus möglich –"„Eher nicht. Sie würde sich nie mit mir anlegen!", unterbrach Alucard die Vampirin. Dafür bekam er einen missbilligenden Blick von Akasha. ‚Damals hätte ich dich auch sterben lassen können, so wie du es von mir verlangt hast, mein Kleiner.', fuhr sie ihn telepathisch an. „Sie werden morgen früh meine Entscheidung erfahren, Akasha."„Ich danke Ihnen für dieses nette Gespräch, Lady Integral.", sagte sie und verbeugte sich kurz.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
„Es ist schön wieder hier zu sein. Irgendwie habe ich das alles vermisst." Alucard und Akasha liefen den langen Gang zu den Gruften entlang bis sie vor ihrem Zimmer stehen blieben. „Haben sie dir schon deine Waffe gegeben?" „Noch nicht, aber ich denke, dass es bald soweit sein wird.", meinte Alucard und lehnte sich gegen die Betonmauer. „Es ist schön, dass du wieder frei bist. Walter hat mir davon erzählt, als er in Italien war. Kaum zu glauben, dass es Hellsing gewagt hat...."  
  
„Ich weiß was du meinst, doch er ist tot. Er kann mir nicht mehr gefährlich werden."Sie schwiegen eine Weile bis Akasha fragte: „Hast du mich wirklich vermisst?"„Sollte ich?", gab er zurück und bekam einen Rippenstoß von ihr. „Du bist wieder unübertroffen charmant. Genauso wie ich dich in Erinnerung behalten habe, mein Süßer.", lachte sie und strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr.  
  
Sie wandte sich um und wollte die Tür aufschließen als Alucard sie daran hinderte und sie gegen die Eisentür drückte. „Ich habe dich schrecklich vermisst und unser Wiedersehen müssen wir auch angemessen feiern, findest du nicht auch?", hörte sie seine leise Stimme dicht an ihrem Ohr. „Ich hätte nichts dagegen, aber nicht hier. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass Walter uns dabei beobachtet."„So etwas würde er doch nie tun...", nuschelte er und küsste ihren Hals. „Nicht freiwillig, aber durch Zufall oder deine kleine neue Herrin sieht uns."„Dann kann sie wenigstens noch etwas von uns Blutsaugern lernen.", wisperte er und öffnete langsam ihr Hemd.  
  
Sie tastete nach der Klinke und lief rückwärts in ihr Zimmer. Alucard ließ die Tür ins Schloss fallen und nahm den roten Schlapphut ab. „Ich habe nie verstanden, warum du deine Kleidung im viktorianischen Stil hast.", lachte sie und warf ihre Jacke über die Stuhllehne. „Wäre dir der rumänische Mittelalterstil lieber?", gab er zurück und befreite sich von seinem roten Mantel. „Wer weiß, wenn dein Haar länger wäre und du deinen Schnurrbart nicht abrasiert hättest....", überlegte sie und schlüpfte aus den Stiefeln. „Sag doch gleich, dass dir Vlad Dracul besser gefällt als ich dir!", murrte er gespielt beleidigt und schubste Akasha auf das Bett. Sofort war er über ihr und küsste ihre Halsbeuge.  
  
„Nein, Vlad wäre sicher kein so guter Liebhaber gewesen wie du!", gluckste sie und schob sein Hemd über seine Schultern. „Meinst du?", nuschelte er und entledigte die Vampirin ihrer Oberbekleidung. „Ja, vielleicht kann Vlad mich eines besseren belehren.", meinte sie und versenkte ihre kalten Hände in seiner Hose. Zischend zog er den Atem ein. „Ich denke, dass ließe sich bewerkstelligen.", hauchte er und verschloss ihre Lippen mit seinen. Geistesgegenwärtig zogen sich die beiden aus bis sie schließlich vollkommen nackt neben einander lagen. Zärtlich strich er über ihre Haut und meinte: „Die wahre Macht, die uns beherrscht, ist die schändliche, unendliche, verzehrende, zerstörende, unstillbare Gier nach Liebe."„Bist du unter die Philosophen gegangen?", lachte sie und rollte sich auf den Vampir.  
  
„Wer weiß."Akasha richtete sich leicht auf und musterte den schwarzhaarigen Mann unter sich. „Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte sie und ließ sich auf sein geschwollenes Organ spießen.  
  
........................ 


	3. Provokationen

Disclaimer: Siehe Teil1  
  
@ StarlightDancer: danke für dein Review. Nein, hab „Tanz der Vampire" nicht gesehen. ^^  
  
@Pharaonin: auch ein Dankeschön an dich! Genau, ich hab mir die Textstelle mal von E Nomine geklaut. Ich fand diese Stelle einfach genial und musste sie einfach mit reinnehmen. ^^  
  
@all: ich weiß, Integral wirkt ziemlich erwachsen für ihr Alter und scheint ziemlich schnell über den Tod ihres Vaters hinweggekommen zu sein, doch dem ist nicht so. Sie versucht langsam eine undurchdringbare Maske aufzubauen, schon wegen Alucard und Akasha.  
  
Kapitel 3 – Provokationen  
  
Integral wälzte sich in ihrem Bett hin und her bis sie schließlich in die Höhe fuhr und keuchte. Sie hatte wieder von ihrem Vater geträumt. ‚Warum ich, Vater?', fragte sie sich und ergriff das Glas Wasser, dass auf dem Nachttisch stand. ‚Warum musstest du deiner erst 13jährigen Tochter so eine schwere Bürde auftragen?' Sie seufzte und nippte an dem Glas bis ihr Blick auf zwei blutrote Augen fiel. Integrals Herz blieb für einen Moment stehen, doch sie zwang sich dazu, das paar Augen böse anzufunkeln. Doch das brachte nicht die gewünschte Wirkung, denn zu den Augen gesellte sich ein grinsender Mund hinzu.  
  
„Alucard, verschwinde!", fuhr sie den Schatten an und sie konnte ihr Blut in den Ohren rauschen hören. „Ich wollte euch nicht erschrecken, Miss.", drang seine Stimme zu ihr. „Würdest du bitte gehen?"Integral war es unangenehm, dass er einfach in ihrem Zimmer stand und sie womöglich noch beim Schlafen beobachtete. „Wie my Lady befiehlt."Die Augen verschwanden wieder und sie konnte tief durchatmen. ‚Das hat ein Nachspiel, Alucard!', dachte die Kleine und schlief wenig später wieder ein.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Am nächsten Morgen trat Akasha aus der holzvertäfelten Wand des Arbeitszimmers als Walter dem neuen Lord alles zeigte, wo sie die wichtigen Dokumente verwahren konnte und so weiter. Alucard blieb neben ihr stehen und musterte die Szenerie. „Ich glaube, wir stören, Alucard.", meinte sie eher zu sich selbst. Integral und Walter blickten auf.  
  
„Wir wussten nicht, dass ihr schon hier seid.", entschuldigte sich die Lady. Bei näherem Betrachten fiel ihr auf, dass Akasha wieder smaragdgrüne Augen hatte und sich etwas anderes angezogen hatte. Schwarze Stiefel, schwarze Hosen, schwarzer Mantel über einem schwarzen Hemd, schwarze Handschuhe mit weißen Siegelringen, wie sie auch Alucard trug.  
  
„Ich habe über Ihren Vorschlag nachgedacht, Akasha, und finde, dass es...", sie suchte nach den richtigen Worten, „dass es das Beste ist, wenn –"„Sie wollen mich nicht hier haben, habe ich Recht?", unterbrach sie Integral. „Um ehrlich zu sein... Ja."Akasha schaute ihre Stiefelspitzen an und schien zu überlegen. „Nicht das sie mich falsch verstehen, Akasha... Aber ich habe schon meine Probleme mit Alucard. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich auch noch mit Ihnen fertig werden könnte!", erklärte die Lady weiter und dachte an Alucard's nächtlichen Besuch. Akasha blickte in ihre eisblauen Augen und grinste.  
  
„Ich bin stubenrein, Lady, und wenn Sie mich nicht hier haben wollen, gehe ich eben zu Ischariot."Alucard und Walter blickten von beiden Frauen hin und her, als fürchteten sie, dass sie sich jeden Moment an die Kehlen gingen. „Soll dass eine Drohung sein?"Die Vampirfrau trat an den Schreibtisch an dem das 13jährige Mädchen saß. „In eurem Alter habe ich andere Sachen gedacht, als mich mit einer so wichtigen Organisation herumzuärgern. Auch gab es keine Vampire... jedenfalls nicht so viele..."  
  
„Könnten Sie meine Frage beantworten?"„Es sollte keine Drohung werden, Integra. Es ist nun einmal der Sachverhalt. Ich bin genauso, wenn nicht sogar stärker als Alucard und könnte möglicherweise Ischariot in die Falle gehen oder vielleicht sogar freiwillig überlaufen, da ich sicherlich ein sehr ‚angenehmer' Gegner für Alucard wäre, würde der Kampf eine zeitlang dauern und niemand würde gewinnen... von den Zerstörungen der Stadt mal abgesehen..."  
  
‚Was hast du vor?', wollte Alucard telepathisch von ihr wissen. ‚Ich versuche sie zu überzeugen, was denkst du denn?', gab sie bissig zurück und setzte sich salopp auf die Kante des Schreibtisches. „Ich weiß mich zu benehmen, Lady Hellsing und ich schwöre, dass –"„Leg lieber keinen Eid ab.", murmelte der Vampir und nestelte an einem Knopf seines Mantels herum. Akasha war dadurch etwas irritiert, fing sich aber schnell wieder. „Ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich der Hellsing Organisation treu dienen werde. Wir sind zwar sehr verschieden, Lady, aber ich bin sicher, dass wir uns irgendwie arrangieren können."Sie setzte einen Dackelblick auf und Integral gab sich geschlagen. „In Ordnung, Sie dürfen bleiben. Aber wenn mir was zu Ohren kommt, werde ich nicht lange fackeln, verstanden?"„Ja, my Lady."  
  
Akasha hatte sich anfangs gewundert, wie es dieses 13jährige Mädchen schaffte, wie eine Erwachsene zu reden. ‚Die Last macht das Alter', dachte sie und verschmolz mit der holzvertäfelten Wand.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
„Ich habe beschlossen, dass ich Sie wieder in Italien einsetzen werde, Akasha.", erklärte Integral und rieb sich das Kinn. „Gut, wann soll's losgehen?"„Sofort!"Die Vampirin wirkte etwas überrumpelt und blickte hilfesuchend zu Alucard. „Gibt es so dringendes im Vatikan in Erfahrung zu bringen?", fragte der No life King und schob seine rote Sonnenbrille etwas hoch. „Allerdings. Wir wissen nicht was Ischariot im Geheimen plant."  
  
Akasha lief auf und ab. „Wie lange soll ich dort bleiben?"„Ich schätze, dass zehn Jahre ausreichend sind oder nicht?", fragte Integral etwas verunsichert. Die Frau mit den schwarzen Haaren verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und meinte: „Kürzer als ich erwartet habe, Lady. Euer Vater hat mich immer für zwanzig Jahre dorthin geschickt. Das kam einer Verbannung gleich...."  
  
„Ich habe mir die Unterlagen angesehen und fand, dass zwanzig Jahre übertrieben sind."„Sind sie auch. Besonders da es im Vatikan sowieso ziemlich öde ist. Mit ihren Messen und Salbungen.... Aber gut, geben Sie mir die Flugtickets und ich bin weg!", sagte Akasha missmutig und steckte die Tickets in ihre Manteltasche.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
„Warum weigerst du dich nicht? Du bist gerade erst angekommen und schon sollst du wieder weg..."„Es ist ein Befehl, Alucard. Du weißt doch noch, was wir damals mit Befehlsverweigern gemacht haben?", fragte Akasha, die auf dem Mauerboden saß und nachdachte. Er erinnerte sich an die Zigeuner und alten Menschen, die er dazu gezwungen hatte gegen die Türken zu kämpfen. „Damals waren andere Zeiten!"„Es sind doch nur zehn Jahre, Alucard. Die vergehen wie im Fluge."Sie teilte mit ihm einen langen leidenschaftlichen Kuss bevor sie in das Taxi einstieg und zum Flughafen fuhr. Alucard blickte ihr wehmütig hinterher.  
  
..............................  
  
Wollt ihr wissen, wie es Akasha bei Ischariot ergeht oder soll ich nen Zeitsprung machen? 


	4. Ischariot

Disclaimer: Siehe Teil1  
  
VarieFanel: Danke für dein Review. Ich hoffe, dass dir das neue Chapter gefallen wird.   
  
**Kapitel 4 - Ischariot**  
  
Akasha hatte die Gestalt einer 40jährigen Frau angenommen und ging auf das Tor des Vatikans zu. Die Schweizergarde mit der farbenfrohen Uniform ließ sie passieren und langsam setzte sie ihren Weg fort. Tief seufzend betrat sie die Kirche und ging zum Beichtstuhl. Sie öffnete die Tür dazu und schloss sie hinter sich wieder. Danach betätigte sie einen verborgenen Schalter und hinter ihr öffnete sich eine geheime Kammer. Sie schritt die Stufen hinab und gelangte schließlich in eine große Halle. Maxwell kam ihr entgegen. „Oberin, es freut mich euch willkommen zu heißen." „Danke, Pater.", meinte Akasha und sah sich etwas um.  
  
„Ihr wart schon eine zeitlang nicht mehr bei uns. In der Zwischenzeit haben wir neue Erfindungen gemacht. Wollt Ihr sie sehen?"„Es kann nicht schaden, Maxwell."Er führte sie weiter an den skurrilsten Erfindungen vorbei bis sie schließlich in einem kleineren Raum ankamen. Die beiden blieben vor Pater Anderson stehen. Der blonde Hüne verbeugte sich kurz und brachte sie schließlich in einen weiteren Raum, wo zwei Stühle standen. Akasha und Maxwell setzten sich während Anderson den Raum verdunkelte und den Projektor anwarf. Zu sehen war eine automatische Armbrust für Silberkugeln, ein kleines dreieckiges Gerät und diverse andere Gegenstände, die sie nicht wirklich zuordnen konnte.  
  
„Was ist das?", fragte sie, als das Bild von dem dreieckigen Gerät wieder kam. „Das ist ein Gerät zur Tötung von Werwölfen."„Ich dachte, die wären schon längst tot."„Leider nein, in vielen Gegenden leben sie noch immer und vermehren sich. Das muss aufhören."„Dann gehen wir auf Werwolfjagd?", wollte Akasha interessiert wissen. „Sozusagen, Oberin Maria." „Gut, wann soll es losgehen?"Maxwell grinste. „Ihr seit gerade erst angekommen..." „Und ich könnte schon wieder weg sein.", gab sie zur Antwort. „Das gefällt mir an euch, Ihr seit immer so direkt, Oberin."  
  
#######  
  
„Warum hast du sie weggeschickt, Integra?", fuhr Alucard seine Herrin an und baute sich vor ihr auf. Diese zuckte etwas zurück und wusste nicht so richtig, was der große Vampir von ihr wollte. „Sie war doch gerade erst angekommen, warum?"„Denk mal drüber nach, vielleicht fällt es dir ein!", erwiderte sie bloß und nahm ihre Tasse Tee zur Hand. „Wegen meinem nächtlichen Ausflug in dein Zimmer oder was?", meinte er und schlug ihr die Tasse aus der Hand. Der Inhalt ergoss sich über den Boden und sie sah ihn nur wütend an. „Wie kannst du es wagen, so mit deiner Herrin zu reden?"  
  
„Spiel dich hier nicht so auf. Ich nenne dich nur aus Respekt so und zurzeit könnte ich dir den Hals umdrehen.", brummte der No life King und drehte sich um. „Sie scheint dir viel zu bedeuten.", bemerkte Integral und beobachtete ihn. „Was weißt du schon."Alucard nahm die Sonnenbrille ab, drehte sich wieder um und beugte sich über den Tisch. Das 13jährige Mädchen zog den Atem ein als er nur eine Handbreit von ihr entfernt war. „Du wirst sofort einen Brief schreiben, dass sie wieder herkommen soll!" „Das kannst du vergessen, Alucard. Ich bin hier die Leiterin und nicht du. Du hast nur die Dreckarbeit zu erledigen, sonst nichts. Also sei ruhig und lass mich arbeiten.", brüllte sie ihn an.  
  
„Sonst?", provozierte er sie. „Sonst wird es ziemlich ungemütlich für dich. Du weißt, dass ich eine mit Silberkugeln geladene Pistole unter meiner Jacke trage. Also pass lieber auf, wenn du den nächsten Abend erleben willst."Alucard hob eine Augenbraue. So hatte er das kleine Mädchen noch nie gesehen, aber schlagfertig war sie, dass musste er zugeben und gegen Silber war er leider nicht immun. Deswegen zog er es vor das Zimmer zu verlassen und verfluchte sie in Gedanken. Warum hatte er sich auch unter diesem Bannkreis stellen lassen?! Nur Ärger machen diese Hellsings.  
  
Er stapfte zurück in den Keller und hätte beinahe Walter umgerannt. „Meister Alucard, ich wollte Ihnen ihre Waffe nur aushändigen, wenn Sie Zeit haben."In Gedanken seufzte er und betrat die Waffenkammer. In der hintersten Ecke holte Walter einen Kasten hervor und stellte ihn auf den Tisch. Der Butler öffnete ihn und zum Vorschein kam die Casull. Fast zärtlich strich Alucard über die Waffe und holte das leere Magazin heraus. Walter gab ihm ein neues und nach wenigen Sekunden probierte er seine Waffe auch aus.  
  
#######  
  
Alucard lief eine Weile durch die Innenstadt von London und hatte hier und da einen Ghoul abgeknallt. Nun setzte er sich auf die Stufen am Trafalgar Square und beobachtete die vereinzelt vorbeilaufenden Menschen. Nach einer Weile schloss er die Augen und stellte sich Akasha vor seinem geistigen Auge vor, sowie er es auch im Verließ getan hatte. Sie war ein Engel für ihn und das Bild fing leicht zu tanzen an. Er grinste in sich hinein und öffnete die Augen wieder. In einer leicht durchsichtigen Silhouette stand sie vor ihm. „Hast du nichts Besseres zu tun, als mich zu stören?", lachte sie und strich in ihrer typischen Art ihr Haar nach hinten.  
  
„Ich vermisse dich, Akasha.", flüsterte er und sie wusste, dass er es ernst meinte. Sie setzte sich neben ihn. „Ich vermisse dich auch, aber Integra wird sich gut um dich kümmern." „Wir hatten Streit." „Na und? Wie oft hatten wir Streit, indem wir uns fast gegenseitig umgebracht hätten, nur weil dein elender Dickkopf...", sie brach ab und strich zärtlich über seine Wange. Da sie nicht wirklich an diesem Ort war, spürte er nur ein eisiges kribbeln und seufzte. „Ich verstehe Integra nicht...."„Du musst dich mal in ihre Lage versetzen. Wie würdest du dich fühlen, wenn du zwei deiner Feinde, die du eigentlich bekämpfen müsstest, als Soldaten hättest? Sie kennt uns nicht, sie weiß nicht, wie wir wirklich sein können, wenn es wirklich zum Kampf kommen sollte. Sie denkt nicht mal im Traum daran, weil sie noch so jung ist. Wenn sie erst älter ist, dann wird sie es auch verstehen."  
  
„Ich habe ihr bereits gezeigt, was ich drauf habe.", meinte er. „Ich habe das Massaker im Verließ gesehen. War nicht angenehm das alles wieder wegzumachen", wieder lachte sie, „Sie hat es mit angesehen, wie du diese Männer getötet hast und nun hat sie sicherlich Angst um ihr Leben. Wahrscheinlich denkt sie, dass ich genauso bin wie du. Nur eine gefühlskalte mordende Kreatur der Nacht." „Dennoch hätte sie dich nicht wegschicken dürfen!"„Du hängst doch sonst nicht so an mir. Woran liegt das bloß?", grinste Akasha und erhob sich. „Ich hab dich schon vierzig Jahre lang nicht mehr gesehen."„Stimmt, aber das ist doch ein Witz im Vergleich zu den 253 Jahren, die wir voneinander getrennt waren, weil du ja unbedingt durch Rumänien ziehen musstest...." „Du hättest dafür nicht nach Amerika gehen brauchen!"  
  
„Wenn man Rumänien in und auswendig kennt, dann braucht man mal ne Abwechslung und wozu kann ich bitte alle Sprachen der Welt, wenn ich sie nicht anwenden kann?!" Alucard seufzte erschlagen. „Mach dir schöne Gedanken, mein Süßer. Und wenn wir uns wieder sehen, dann werde ich dir zeigen, was Verlangen heißt!"Er hob seinen Kopf und grinste sie dreckig an. „Wir sehen uns. Ich geh jetzt erst mal auf Werwolfjagd!", und schon war sie wieder verschwunden.  
  
..........................

hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. hab momentan leider ni so viel zeit, um das nächste chapter schneller zu posten! --"


	5. Werwolfjagd

Disclaimer: Siehe Teil1

**Kapitel 5 – Werwolfjagd**

Zusammen mit Maxwell und Anderson war sie nach Ungarn geflogen und blieb mitten im Raum stehen. Der blonde Hüne stand neben ihr während Maxwell eincheckte. Akasha spürte eine Veränderung. Jemand war hier, der nicht hierher gehörte. Langsam ging sie durch die Lobby und fühlte den Blick eines Mannes auf sich. Sie sah ihn an und dieser lächelte freundlich. Er hatte braune, kurze, gegelte Haare und blaue Augen. Die Vampirin wandte ihren Blick wieder auf Maxwell, der sich an ihr vorbei drängte, um zu seinem Hotelzimmer zu gelangen.

Nachdenklich runzelte sie die Stirn bis Anderson sie antippte. Schnell folgte sie Maxwell bis er vor einer Holztür stehen blieb. „Ihr Zimmer, Oberin."„Danke, Maxwell."„Wir sehen uns in drei Stunden in der Lobby, dann dämmert es."Sie nickte und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Seufzend ließ sie sich aufs Bett fallen und umarmte ihr Kissen. Sie dachte an Alucard und ihr Herz wurde schwer. Automatisch glitt ihre Hand in ihre Hosentasche und sie zog ein kleines Kätschen hervor. Akasha öffnete selbiges und betrachtete den wunderschönen goldenen Ring mit einem echten Rubin. Sie nahm ihn heraus und setzte ihn sich auf.

Die Vampirin konnte sich noch gut an den Tag erinnern, als Alucard ihr den Ring geschenkt hatte. Es war vor knapp 269 Jahren zum Valentinstag. Er hatte sich wirklich Mühe gegeben und sie so richtig überrascht. Etwas schüchtern kniete er damals vor ihr und fragte sie, ob sie ihn denn heiraten wollte. Vampire heiraten nicht, da sie nichts auf Gott halten, deswegen haben sie es als eine Art Eheschließung angesehen und sich ewige Liebe geschworen bis in den Tod. Bei Akasha war das unmöglich, da sie unsterblich ist. Aber er bestand darauf, weil er annahm, dass die Vampirin vielleicht gar nicht wusste, was sie eigentlich umbringen könnte.

Unwillkürlich dachte sie an ihre erste Begegnung mit ihm zurück. Es war in Rumänien, als sie, auf der Flucht, beinahe in ihn hinein gerannt wäre. Sie schmunzelte und richtete sich wieder auf. Fürsorglich legte sie das Kissen zurück auf das Bett und ging zum Fenster. Lange blickte sie hinaus. Nach drei Stunden verließ sie ihr Zimmer und gesellte sich zu den beiden Männern. Diese trugen schwarze Mäntel und Beutel bei sich. „Was ist da drin?" „Unsere Waffen, Oberin.", antwortete Maxwell und wies ihnen den Weg.

Sie liefen durch einen kleinen Wald und blieben schließlich am Rande selbigen stehen. Die Sonne war mittlerweile untergegangen. Die drei standen auf einem ziemlich kargen Feld und beobachteten die Umgebung. „Wie wollen wir diesen Werwolf eigentlich anlocken?", wollte Akasha wissen und kramte die Armbrust aus dem Beutel heraus. „Ich wäre für Fleisch.", gab Anderson zur Antwort und Maxwell nickte. „Vielleicht hat er uns auch schon gewittert.", meinte sie und öffnete ihre Sinne, um nach dem Werwolf zu suchen. Da war etwas, vielleicht 100 Meter entfernt und beobachtete die drei. Akasha lud die Armbrust und auch Anderson schien etwas gewittert zu haben. „Es ist hier.", murmelte er.

„Wo?" „Im Wald hat es sich vermutlich versteckt.", antwortete Akasha und drehte sich blitzschnell um und schoss in ein Gebüsch hinein. Sie hörten ein kurzes jaulen und plötzlich preschte das Tier aus dem Unterholz hervor und rannte die drei um. Anderson stellte sich vor die beiden als der Werwolf sie attackieren wollte. Schnell lud die Vampirin nach und schoss über Andersons Schulter, was gar nicht so leicht war, da er etwas größer war als sie, auf das Geschöpf. Doch die Silberkugel verfehlte ihr Ziel als es schnell auswich und Anderson zur Seite fegte. Maxwell hatte sich unterdessen auf einen Baum gerettet und beobachtete die Lage.

„Anderson?", fragte sie vorsichtig, doch dieser bewegte sich nicht. ‚Na toll!', dachte Akasha und sprang geschickt zur Seite als er auf sie zustürmte. Im Drehen zog sie einen Dolch und verletzte das Tier am Hinterlauf. Dieses wurde dadurch so richtig wütend und setzte zu einem finalen Sprung an. Doch weit kam es nicht, denn Maxwell schoss auf den Werwolf. Akasha zog ihre Beretta und schoss nun ebenfalls auf ihn. Schwer getroffen sank es zu Boden und blieb tot liegen. Anderson richtete sich wieder auf und trat zu dem Geschöpf. Die Vampirin und Maxwell gesellten sich zu ihm und beobachteten das tote Tier, das sich nun langsam wieder in einen Menschen verwandelte.

Akasha erschrak. „Dass ist doch der Mann aus der Lobby!"„Sie haben Recht, Oberin.", stimmte Anderson zu und kratzte sich an der Narbe. Maxwell sah sie unschlüssig an. „Was machen wir jetzt?"„Ihn begraben?", stellte Akasha eine Gegenfrage und durchsuchte seine Taschen.

* * *

Alucard betrat das Büro seiner Herrin und blieb unsicher vor ihr stehen. Sie schaute nicht auf, sondern war mit irgendetwas Wichtigem beschäftigt. In Wirklichkeit malte sie kleine Kreise auf das Papier, das vor ihr lag. Ihr war nämlich schrecklich langweilig, da Walter nicht da war und sie mit Alucard herzlich wenig anfangen konnte. Er beobachtete sie eine Weile und räusperte sich dann. Sie fuhr hoch und blickte ihn erschrocken an. Schnell hatte sie sich wieder gefasst und funkelte nun böse. „Was willst du schon wieder?"„Ich wollte mich bei euch für mein Verhalten entschuldigen."Integral war überrascht, dass von ihm zu hören.

Sie lehnte sich zurück und lächelte. „Ihr seid meine Herrin und ich hätte mit euch nicht so reden dürfen."„Woher der plötzliche Wandel?", wollte sie wissen und ging um den Tisch herum. „Ich habe über mein Verhalten nachgedacht und mich in eure Lage hineinversetzt. Nehmt Ihr meine Entschuldigung an?" Integral blieb vor ihm stehen und schaute hoch, schließlich war er um einiges größer als sie. Sie überlegte kurz und fiel ihm dann um den Hals, was eine erstaunliche Leistung von ihr war. Alucard wirkte überrumpelt, drückte sie aber dennoch an sich.

„Ich akzeptiere deine Entschuldigung und ich hoffe, dass wir uns gut verstehen werden."„Sicherlich, wenn Ihr nicht so seit wie euer Vater.", meinte Alucard und verbeugte sich kurz, um den Raum wieder zu verlassen.

* * *

Er machte es sich in seinem Sarg gemütlich und starrte an die graue Decke. ‚Was wohl Akasha gerade macht?' Alucard öffnete weit seine Sinne und konnte sie schließlich in Budapest lokalisieren. Sie war in Begleitung von Anderson und Maxwell in einem Wald. Er richtete sich auf. ‚Ich vermisse dich!', sandte er ihr telepathisch.

* * *

„Was gefunden?", wollte Maxwell wissen. „Nur die Brieftasche.", entgegnete Akasha und erhob sich. Sie spürte, dass jemand nach ihr suchte und ihre Präsenz abtastete. Natürlich wusste sie auch sofort wer es ist. ‚Ich vermisse dich auch, Alucard.' „Der Mann heißt Robert und ist ein gesuchter Mörder.", meinte Enrico stirnrunzelnd. „Jetzt wissen wir auch warum.", sagte Anderson und klopfte sich das Gras vom Mantel. „Wollen wir ihn der Polizei übergeben, aber dann werden sie fragen, wer ihn so zugerichtet hat.", erwiderte Akasha. „Notwehr. Schließlich ist er ein Mörder."

* * *

bitte rewievt! :-)


	6. Briefe

Disclaimer: Siehe Teil1

Anmerkung: Einige Jahre später.

VarieFanel: danke für dein review. sorry, dass ich mir solange zeit gelassen habe. ich hoffe, dass die nächsten chapis schneller geloadet werden.

**Kapitel 6 – Briefe**

Akasha saß in ihrem Zimmer im Vatikan und starrte auf das Kreuz an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Sie schaute bestimmt schon seit einer halben Stunde darauf und langsam veränderte sich die Farbe etwas. Jesus wurde roter und schien zu zerfallen. Schließlich hing nur noch ein Skelett an einem heruntergekommenen Kreuz. Sie erhob sich und öffnete das Fenster. Wie sie doch den Vatikan hasste und doch musste sie tun was Integral ihr sagte. Dennoch war Akasha nicht an einen Eid gebunden wie Alucard. Sie konnte jederzeit kündigen und das Land verlassen. Das hatte sie schon eine Weile gemacht. Nirgendwo war sie richtig zu Hause.

Neuerdings bekam sie Briefe von ihrem Bruder, was sie doch sehr verwunderte. Die Vampirin ging zum Schreibtisch und kramte den Brief hervor und las ihn sich zum tausendsten Mal durch. „Liebe Lilith. Ich muss mit dir reden, Schwesterchen. Vater meinte, dass es wichtig sei und wir wollen ihn doch nicht verärgern!? Nicht nachdem wir ihn verlassen und uns solange nicht bei ihm blicken gelassen haben. Ich hoffe, du schreibst mir deine Antwort. Adam."

Sie ließ den Brief fallen und starrte wieder auf das Kreuz, dass noch immer aussah, als wäre es verbrannt worden. Gedankenverloren griff sie zu dem Schreibblock und schrieb: „Hi Bruderherz. Lange nichts von dir gehört. Wie kommt's denn? Was hat Dad denn so wichtiges zu bereden? Ich habe leider kein Interesse daran, dass er sich wieder in mein Leben einmischt. Das hat er damals schon oft genug getan. Also, was will er? Es sieht dir nicht ähnlich, mich wegen so etwas per Brief zu benachrichtigen. Was ist los? Hast du deine Vampirkräfte verloren? Außerdem sitze ich momentan im Vatikan fest, da komm ich erst mal nicht weg, Sorry. Du musst wohl oder übel Dad alleine treffen. Viel Spaß. Akasha."

Sie faltete ihn zusammen und steckte ihn in einen Briefumschlag. In geschwungenen Lettern schrieb sie „Adam" darauf und steckte ihn in ihre Jackentasche. Wieder fiel ihr Blick auf das Kreuz, dass wieder normal aussah. ‚Eigenartig.', dachte die Vampirin und blieb vor dem Kreuz stehen. Vorsichtig drehte sie es auf den Kopf und schon schlang sich eine weiße geflügelte Schlange um das Kreuz und würgte, den auf dem Kopf stehenden, Jesus. Erschrocken wich sie zurück. Akasha kannte dieses Symbol nur zu gut. Es war eines der Symbole ihres Vaters. Abgesehen von den drei Sechsen und dem umgedrehten Pentagramm. Sie trat zwei Schritte zurück als die Schlange zum Leben erwachte und auf den Boden fiel.

Leise zischend schlängelte sie auf Akasha zu. Diese nestelte nach dem Brief und steckte ihn der Schlange ins weit geöffnete Maul. „Gib das Adam.", rief sie nur und die Schlange verschwand wieder. Akasha ging zum Fenster und starrte hinaus. Sie öffnete es und setzte sich auf die Fensterbank. Von draußen drang leise der Straßenlärm an ihre Ohren. Einige Menschen waren noch unterwegs und liefen an den Wachen vorbei, die den Vatikan bewachten. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und Akasha, in Gestalt der 40jährigen Oberin, öffnete. Maxwell und Anderson standen davor. „Wir müssen dringend mit Ihnen sprechen. Es ist wichtig und eine äußerst delikate Angelegenheit."

Sie folgte den beiden Männern in die Kirche und die drei blieben vorm Papst stehen. „In Venedig hat sich etwas Schlimmes zugetragen. Ich möchte, dass Ihr drei dorthin reist und nachseht." Die drei verbeugten sich tief und machten sich auf den Weg nach Venedig.

„Und was soll hier nun so schlimm sein?", wollte Akasha wissen als sie die Innenstadt von Venedig durchquerten. „Das hat er uns leider auch nicht gesagt, deswegen werden wir an den Ort des Geschehens reisen." Akasha seufzte. Das war ja wieder ein ganz reizender Tag. Anderson schritt voran und bog um eine Ecke. Die Vampirin ging als letztes und erschrak heftig als sie den Boden des Ortes sah. Mit Blut waren Schriftzeichen auf den Steinboden gemalt, die eindeutig nicht katholisch waren. Sie schluckte schwer und trat näher heran. „Würden Sie sich das bitte näher ansehen, Oberin?", meinte Maxwell und trat zur Seite. Vorsichtig ging sie in die Hocke und strich über eines der zahleichen Symbole. Es musste schon eine Weile dort angebracht sein, denn die Farbe löste sich nicht.

Sie fuhr es nach und konnte plötzlich den Atem des Bösen spüren. Schnell drehte sie sich um und trat mehrere Schritte zurück als sie jemand bekanntes sah. Eine Frau, eingehüllt in schwarze Gewänder. Sie starrte Akasha aus grauen Augen an und strich die Kapuze nach hinten. Zum Vorschein kam ihr kahler Kopf. ‚Ishtar.', schoss es Akasha durch den Kopf. Die Stellvertreterin ihres Vaters, die Dämonenfürstin während seiner Abwesenheit. Die Vampirin ging weiter rückwärts bis sie in der Mitte der Zeichen stand. Diese leuchteten rot auf und ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm legte sich über den Hinterhof. Maxwell und Anderson flohen so schnell sie konnten. Akasha und Ishtar waren nun allein.

„Was willst du?", fragte Akasha die Dämonin. Diese trat näher und zog sich die Kapuze wieder über den Kopf. „_Das weißt du genau._" „Woher soll ich es denn wissen? Verrat es mir, Ishtar!" Ishtar ging an ihr vorbei und legte die Hand an das Feuersymbol des umgedrehten Pentagramms. Ein Licht umgab beide Frauen. „_Willst du es wirklich wissen? Er ist deinetwegen hier._" Akasha's Augen weiteten sich bis ins Unermessliche.

…………………….


	7. Ankunft in London

Disclaimer: Siehe Teil1**  
**

**Kapitel 7 – Ankunft in London**

Ein Schuss halte durch die nebelverhangene Nacht und das Geräusch von rieselndem Staub war zu hören. Alucard steckte grinsend seine Jackal ein und wandte sich zum Gehen um. Langsam schritt der großgewachsene Mann durch die Straßen. Ein seltsames Gefühl befiel ihn und schnell hatte er sich umgedreht. Durch den dichten Nebel trat eine Gestalt und blieb einige Meter vor ihm stehen.

Die Person war weiblich, trug eine weiße Hose, ein schwarzes Hemd, einen schwarzen Mantel und schwarze Halbstiefel. Außerdem hatte die Frau noch weiße Handschuhe an. „Was machst du hier? Ist dein Auftrag schon erfüllt?", fragte er die Vampirin. „Es waren nur zehn Jahre und die vergehen schnell, außerdem habe ich sehr interessantes herausgefunden.", meinte Akasha und ihre grünen Augen glitzerten in der Nacht. „Was hast du herausgefunden?"

„Im Vatikan kursiert das Gerücht um, dass der Teufel sich gezeigt hat." „Der Teufel?" „Ja, du weißt schon. Satan, Luzifer oder auch Fürst der Finsternis. Es heißt, dass er sich in Venedig bereits gezeigt hätte.", erklärte Akasha und sah in seine roten Augen. Sie wollte ihm nicht mehr erzählen als sie bereit war. „Deswegen bist du hier. Du denkst, dass er auch in London auftaucht.", meinte Alucard und nahm seine Sonnenbrille ab. „Es wäre möglich, schließlich gibt es hier jemanden, den er … kennt." „Jetzt garantiert!"

„Bring mich zu Integra. Vielleicht kann sie etwas dagegen unternehmen.", sagte die Vampirin. Alucard ergriff ihre Hand und zusammen teleportierten sie sich in das Hellsing Schloss. Auf dem Weg zum Büro kam ihnen Walter entgegen. „Akasha?", fragte er überrascht. „Ja, Walter, ich bin es.", antwortete die Frau mit den grünen Augen. „Wir müssen weiter.", drängelte der Vampir. „Moment noch. Walter, könnte ich Ihren Ausweis sehen? Ich muss etwas vergleichen." Der Butler suchte in seiner Tasche nach dem Gewünschten und überreichte es ihr. Akasha drehte den Ausweis um.

„Danke, Walter", sprach sie und gab den Ausweis zurück und zu Alucard gewandt sagte sie: „Er ist bereits hier!"

* * *

Integra saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und sah gerade die Berichte durch, als es an der Tür klopfte und Alucard und Aka  
sha eintraten. „Akasha, Ihr seit zurück? Ich habe euch erst nächsten Monat erwartet", meinte Integral, „Warum seid Ihr jetzt schon nach London gekommen?" „Maxwell plagen schwerwiegende Sorgen, denn ER hat sich gezeigt – der Teufel!", antwortete Akasha und strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr.

„Der Teufel?" „Ja. Er ist bereits hier in London." „Was will er hier?", wollte Integra wissen. Alucard trat näher heran und lehnte sich an Integras Schreibtisch. „Was will ein Teufel wohl? Die Menschheit vernichten?", äußerte sich Alucard dazu. „Woher wollen Sie wissen, dass er bereits hier ist?", fragte Integral die Vampirin. „Sehen Sie sich doch mal Ihren Perso genauer an." Integral nestelte nach ihrem Ausweis. „Die Rückseite ist sehr interessant.", fügte Akasha hinzu. Die Lady drehte den Perso um und erblickte mit geweiteten Augen das Zeichen des hohen Tieres.

„Ziemlich eindeutig, würde ich sagen.", entgegnete Alucard und stieß sich vom Schreibtisch ab. „Wie sollen wir ganz alleine mit dem Teufel fertig werden?", fragte sich Integral und stützte ihre Stirn auf ihre Hand. Das Licht flackerte plötzlich bis es schließlich vollends aus war. Akasha und Alucard hatten sofort ihre Waffen gezogen und entsichert. Das Feuer im Kamin knisterte als ein Mann durch die Flammen trat. Integral wich entsetzt zurück und die beiden Vampire zielten auf den Eindringling. Er hatte langes goldblondes Haar und violette Augen. Das Licht ging allmählich wieder an.

„_Steckt eure Waffen weg, sie würden euch doch nichts nützen. Ich bin kein Feind._", sprach der Mann und musterte die drei Anwesenden. „Wer sind Sie?", stieß Integra hervor und erhob sich. Der Mann lächelte und trat näher. „_Ich bin Gabriel._" „Der Erzengel?", fragte Akasha und senkte ihre Beretta. „_Ia, ich bin hier, um euch zu warnen!_" „Wir wissen bereits, dass der Teufel hier ist.", fuhr die Leiterin der Hellsing Organisation den Engel an. „Ich dachte immer, dass Engel Flügel hätten!", bemerkte Alucard und steckte seine Waffe wieder weg.

„_Haben wir auch, aber momentan brauche ich sie nicht._" „Vor was wollten Sie uns warnen?", wollte Integral wissen und setzte sich langsam wieder. „_Davor, was Luzifer vorhat. Er sucht nach seinen Kindern._" Akasha hatte mit so etwas ähnlichem gerechnet und blickte Alucard entsetzt an. „Kinder?" „_Ja, er sucht nach Lilith und Adam, seinen Kindern. Die Kinder stellen Luzifers Charakter dar, Adam ist der dämonische Part während Lilith das engelsgleiche Wesen darstellt. Lilith gehört rechtmäßig in den Himmel und Gott möchte diesen Engel gerne wieder zurück haben. Er vergibt ihr auch alle Sünden, die sie begangen hat._"

„Dass ist ja alles schön und gut, aber wie wollen wir wissen, wo die beiden sich versteckt halten?" „_Lilith ist bereits hier – hier in diesem Raum!_" Integral und Alucard blickten Akasha mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Resignation an. Diese nestelte an ihrer Waffe herum und schaute zu Boden, der plötzlich so interessant wirkte. „_Lilith, niemand will, dass du dich Luzifer stellst. Sag uns nur, wo dein Bruder ist!_" Akasha's Stimme war leise als sie antwortete: „Ich weiß nicht, wo er ist. Wir hatten … Streit und…"

„_Dich können wir beschützen, wenn du es möchtest, was du allerdings ablehnst, aber ich fürchte, dass Adam in seine Fänge geraten könnte und wird._", meinte Gabriel und blieb vor Akasha stehen. Sie sah ihn an und fragte ihn: „Warum? Warum sucht er mich nach 500 Jahren auf einmal?" „_Ich weiß es nicht, Lilith. Aber wenn du dich für Gott entscheidest, dann würden wir dich aufnehmen._" „Ich bin ein Vampir!" „_Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass du es nicht bist. Du wurdest als Engel geboren, doch Luzifer zog dich als Dämonin groß. Lilith, dein Bruder ist anders und Gott hat nicht vor auch ihn aufzunehmen!_"

„Ja, ich bin anders, dass wusste ich schon seit langem." Akasha drehte sich weg und atmete tief durch. Was war nur geschehen? Warum musste dieser Fatzke von Engel auftauchen und alles zerstören, was sie sich in 5.000 Jahren aufgebaut hatte? Aber er hatte Recht. Adam war ein Dämon, er war die Brut des Teufels - nicht sie! Sie war ein Engel, dass wusste sie schon seit 500 Jahren, als sie Alucard gerettet und sich in ihn verliebt hatte. Was soll jetzt aus ihrer Liebe werden? Akasha wusste es nicht. Langsam schritt sie zum Fenster und blickte hinaus.

Alucard trat an sie heran und schaute sie lange an. „Dir war es von Anfang an klar oder?", flüsterte sie heiser und blickte in seine rubinroten Augen. „Ja, denn welcher Dämon hätte mich denn gerettet, außer einem Engel wie dir!", lächelte er und nahm sie in seine Arme. „Gabriel?" „_Ja, Lilith?_" Sie löste sich aus seiner Umarmung. „Sieht so ein Engel aus?", fragte sie ihn mit bebender Stimme und verwandelte sich. Ihr schwarzes Haar wurde weiß und fiel ihr bis auf die Knöchel. Ihre blasse Haut bekam einen bläulichen Unterton und ihre grünen Augen veränderten sich in ein bernsteinfarbenes Katzenauge und ein rotes Auge. Sie hatte Krallen und gefährlich lange Fangzähne und ihre weiblichen Züge wurden durch hundsähnliche ersetzt.

Integral erschrak, aber Gabriel blieb gelassen. „_Mit Eintritt in die Pubertät hast du dich verändert. Du wurdest…menschlich oder engelsähnlich. Luzifer wusste das, deswegen will er dich wahrscheinlich zurück in die Hölle holen, weil Gott Interesse an dir gezeigt hat._" Alucard musste grinsen und bekam einen bösen Blick von Akasha. „Das beantwortet meine Frage dennoch nicht!", fauchte sie und ihre langen Eckzähne funkelten bedrohlich im Schein der Lampe. „_Wenn du in den Himmel möchtest, dann werden wir dich mit offenen Armen empfangen. Noch ist es zu früh für eine Entscheidung, dass weiß ich. Aber mach dir schon mal Gedanken darüber._"

Plötzlich erschien neben Gabriel ein weiterer Mann mit schwarzen Haaren, die zu einem Seitenscheitel gekämmt waren und schwarzen Augen. „_Wie ich sehe, hast du Lilith bereits gefunden, Gabriel._" „_Was willst du, Uriel?_" „_Ich wollte dir nur berichten, dass wir Adam gesichtet haben. Er ist auf dem Weg nach London. Anscheinend wird alles hier besiegelt werden._" „_Ja, die Hölle wird sich schon bald auftun und Luzifer wird mit seinem Dämonenpack kommen…_", weiter dachte Gabriel nicht und wandte sich Integral zu.

„_Seit vorsichtig, Lady Hellsing. Auch wir können nicht überall sein, aber wir werden dennoch einen Engel aussenden, der auf euch aufpassen wird, wenn Ihr es erlaubt._" „_An wen hast du gedacht?_" „_An Michael, er hat sowieso nichts Wichtiges zu tun._" Uriel lachte und meinte zu Akasha und Alucard gewandt: „_Wenn Lilith sich für den Himmel entscheidet, dann halte dich fern von ihr. Gott sieht nicht gerne Dämonen auf seinen Engeln!_" In Akasha's Augen spiegelte sich das Fegefeuer wieder.

„Ich bringe dich um!", schrie sie ihn an und Gabriel musste dazwischen gehen. „_Beruhigt euch beide!_" Alucard ergriff Akasha's Hand und führte sie zu dem Stuhl, wo sie sich erschöpft niederließ. Er ging vor ihr in die Knie und sah ihr zärtlich in die Augen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das schaffe." „Du bist stark und deswegen liebe ich dich!" Langsam verwandelte sie sich wieder in ihre vorherige Gestalt und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Weißt du noch, was ich dir damals gesagt habe?" „Als du mich zum Vampir gemacht hast?"

„Ja, als du mich fragtest, warum ich dich wirklich gerettet habe." „ ‚Weil ich sehe, dass du eines Tages uns alle vernichten kannst.' Meinst du das?" „Genau. Jetzt ist es soweit. Du wirst mir dabei helfen müssen, mich meinem Bruder und dem Teufel zu stellen. Wir werden die beiden zurück in die Hölle schicken!", lachte sie diabolisch. Alucard grinste breit und küsste sie sanft. „Du sagtest aber auch, dass du und dein Bruder die einzig wahren Vampire seien, die es wert sind zu existieren." „Damals habe ich nicht damit gerechnet, dass du ein ebenso mächtiger Vampir werden würdest."

„Weißt du was? Ich verstehe eigentlich gar nicht, um was es hier geht. Du bist ein gefallener Engel, aber ein Vampir?" Akasha lächelte. „Als der Teufel uns … zeugte, war er im Begriff zu fallen. Nach dem himmlischen Recht wären wir Engel, aber durch seinen Fall hat es das alles verkompliziert." „Ich verstehe." „Nein, tust du nicht.", grinste sie und erhob sich. Alucard stand ebenfalls auf. „In Ordnung! Gabriel, danke für die Warnung und Uriel, danke dafür, dass du uns gesagt hast, dass Adam im Anmarsch ist! Und jetzt verschwindet bitte!"

„_Aber Lilith!_" „Keine Widerrede! Wenn es euch glücklich macht, dann schickt bitte Michael als Schutzengel aus, damit er Lady Integral beschützen kann. Aber ansonsten, nervt uns nicht weiter. Gebt mir nur Bescheid, wenn es soweit ist, dass sich die Hölle auftut!" Die beiden Engel waren etwas vor dem Kopf gestoßen, aber räumten schließlich das Feld. Integral setzte sich erschöpft auf ihren Stuhl.

* * *

Eine Gestalt stand an der Küste und blickte auf die Lichter Londons. ‚Bald ist es soweit.', dachte er bei sich und zog den Mantel enger um sich. ‚Dieses verfluchte London wird in den Flammen des Fegefeuers brennen!' Er schob seine Sonnenbrille etwas höher und spürte ihre Anwesenheit. ‚Du bist also auch schon hier, kleine Schwester!', lachte er grimmig und lief langsam an der Küste entlang.

…………………..


	8. Michael

Disclaimer: Siehe Teil1

**Kapitel 8 – Michael**

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Alucard vorsichtig und setzte sich zu ihr. „Geht schon. Ich habe geträumt, dass London in Flammen stand. Eine schreckliche Vorstellung." Akasha lehnte sich zurück und er streichelte über ihr nachtschwarzes Haar. Auf einmal fuhr sie hoch und blickte sich um. „Er ist hier?" „Ja, seine Aura ist gefährlich nah. Wir müssen vorsichtig sein!", sagte sie und sah ihn an. „Ich werde ihn besiegen!" „Daran besteht kein Zweifel, aber was ist mit dem Teufel? Er ist genauso unsterblich wie Gott und die Engel. Das wird ein aussichtsloser Kampf werden."

„Wir schaffen das schon!", sagte Alucard und streichelte wieder ihr Haar und ihre Wange. „Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen?" „Herumvegetieren!" Dafür bekam er einen Stoß in seine Rippen. „Wie lange kennen wir uns schon?", fragte sie ihn schließlich. „522 Jahre!" „Eine beachtliche Zeit!" „Allerdings.", meinte er schlicht und küsste ihre Stirn. „Wo ist eigentlich Celas?" „Sie sagte, dass sie jemanden besuchen wollte." Langsam stand Akasha auf und lief zu ihrem Kleiderschrank. Sie kramte darin herum bis sie endlich etwas fand. Alucard blickte über seine Gläser als sie begann sich auszuziehen.

„Beobachtest du mich?", fragte sie, gedämpft durch den Pullover, den sie sich gerade anzog. „Wie käme ich denn dazu?", grinste er und sie schleuderte die schwarze Bluse, die sie vorher angehabt hatte, in sein Gesicht.

* * *

Integral recherchierte gerade im Internet über ähnliche Vorkommnisse als Walter an die Tür klopfte und eintrat. „Lady Integra, es kam gerade die Meldung, dass der Trafalgar Square zerstört wurde." „Es geht also langsam los.", meinte Integra und schaltet den Labtop aus. „Ich rate Ihnen, London so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen." „Mir wird nichts passieren, Walter." „Warum sind Sie sich da so sicher?" „_Weil die Lady bei mir in guten Händen ist._" Walter fuhr herum und erblickte einen rothaarigen Mann mit grünen Augen und spitzen Ohren, der auf der Lehne eines Stuhles wie ein Huhn hockte und ein Buch las. 

„Wer sind Sie?" „_Wie unhöflich von mir! Ich bin Michael, der Engel des Feuers. Sie müssen Walter Kum Dorne sein!_" Der Butler sah den Mann irritiert an. „Er ist hier, um mich notfalls zu schützen. Also braucht Ihr euch keine Sorgen zu machen, Walter.", vernahm er Integrals Stimme hinter sich. „_Ihr könnt vollstes Vertrauen in meine Fähigkeiten haben._" Das Telefon klingelte und Integral nahm den Hörer ab. „Ein Ghoul-Angriff? Schicken Sie sofort die Truppen dorthin. Was? Zu viele? Halten Sie die Stellung, ich schicke Alucard!"

Dieser trat aus dem Schatten und musterte den Engel. „Es gibt einen Ghoul-Angriff im Tower! Mach dich sofort auf den Weg." „Es sind doch nur Ghouls. Die Truppen werden schon alleine mit ihnen fertig.", erwiderte Alucard und blickte seine Herrin an. „Der Trafalgar Square wurde zerstört und nun ist der Tower dran. Bestimmt wirst du dort auf diesen Adam treffen." Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem teuflischen Grinsen. „Wie meine Herrin befiehlt.", und schon war er verschwunden.

„_Wir müssen auch auf Akasha aufpassen. Sie darf dieses Haus nicht verlassen._", entgegnete Michael und legte das Buch weg. „Akasha!" Auch sie trat durch die Wand und warf einen überraschten Blick auf den Engel. „Das ging ja schnell.", murmelte sie und wandte sich Integral zu. „Ich möchte, dass du im Haus bleibst, egal was passiert. Wir wissen nicht, was Luzifer oder Adam mit dir vorhaben." „Verstehe." Walter hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit gesetzt und blickte den Engel misstrauisch an. „Aber Alucard schafft es nicht alleine gegen die beiden!" „Ich weiß, was du befürchtest." „_Die Engel werden sich um Luzifer kümmern. Ich denke, dass Alucard auch mit Adam alleine fertig wird._"

„Er ist aber nicht unsterblich!", fauchte sie Michael an.

* * *

Alucard stand auf dem Dach des Towers und verschaffte sich einen Überblick über die derzeitige Lage. Elegant sprang er auf die Erde und erlegte einen Ghoul nach dem anderen. Kurz blickte er nach oben. Es stand ein rosafarbener Mond am Horizont. ‚Eine schöne Nacht.', dachte er grimmig und schoss auf zwei Ghoule gleichzeitig. Celas kam mit ihrer Waffe auf ihn zu. „Kommandant Fargason wurde tödlich getroffen!" „Ich weiß. Genieße es, genieße das Massaker!", lachte Alucard und sprang geschickt über drei angreifende Ghouls. 

Er rannte durch den Hof des Towers und bemerkte schließlich das rötliche Licht in einem der Fenster. Langsam schritt er die Treppe hoch und sah sich im Raum um. Dort saß ein männliches Wesen. Seine Haut war grau und er hatte einen kahlen Kopf. Als er hochblickte, hatte das Wesen ein grünes und ein großes rotes Auge, wie auch Akasha es in ihrer anderen Gestalt besaß. Er saß auf einer Kiste und ließ den Vampir nicht aus den Augen. „Alucard!", echote seine tiefe Stimme durch den Raum. „Und du bist Adam? Hätte dich mir anders vorgestellt." Adam verzog seine Mundwinkel zu einem Lächeln und erhob sich.

„Alucard ist nur ein Anagramm, habe ich Recht?" „Allerdings. Du bist ziemlich schlau für einen Dämonen.", meinte Alucard verächtlich. „Meine Schwester. Wie geht es ihr?" „Sie kann nicht klagen, schließlich beschützen die lieben Englein sie vor ihrem bösen Vater." Adam zauberte seine Waffe hervor und zielte auf Alucard. Dieser konnte dem Schuss gerade so ausweichen und taumelte kurz. Schnell hatte auch Alucard auf ihn geschossen. „Nur ein Kratzer!", lachte Adam, als er das Loch in seiner Schulter bemerkte.

Alucard verschwand kurz und tauchte unmittelbar vor Adam auf. „Mir gefallen deine Augen nicht!", sagte er grimmig und zielte auf sein rotes Auge.


	9. Hilfe naht!

**Kapitel 9 – Hilfe naht!**

„Wo ist Celas?", wollte Akasha wissen und lief auf und ab. „Sie ist bei dem Einsatz dabei und unterstützt unsere Truppen.", erklärte Walter. „Verdammt! Alle sind bei dem Einsatz nur ich nicht!" „_Es ist nur zu eurer Sicherheit._" „Schon klar, Michael….", seufzte sie und ließ sich in den Sessel gleiten. Das Licht flackerte wieder bedrohlich, aber diesmal blieb es aus. Dafür erschien ER im Raum, eingehüllt in schwarze Gewänder, sodass sein Gesicht von einer Kapuze bedeckt wurde. Es machte sich eine beunruhigende Stimmung breit, dass es einem die Kehle zuschnürte. Alle Augen ruhten auf IHM.

Man hörte nur das Knistern des Kaminfeuers als ein eiskalter Hauch Akashas Gesicht streifte und ihr über den Rücken fuhr. Augenblicklich begann sie zu frösteln und versuchte sich seiner telepathischen Macht zu entziehen. Michael war sofort vom Stuhl gesprungen und auch Walter hatte sich erhoben. ER sah in die Richtung, wo Michael stand und hob langsam seinen Arm. Funken schossen aus seinen Fingerspitzen und trafen die Beiden. Michael und Walter sanken zu Boden.

„_Komm meine Tochter!_", befahl der Fürst der Finsternis mit seiner tiefen Stimme. Augenblicklich richteten sich ihre Nackenhärchen auf. „Was hast du mit ihnen gemacht?" „_Sie schlafen nur. Komm!_" Schnell hatte sie ihre Beretta in der Hand und schoss auf ihn. „_Lilith!_", sagte er im tadelnden Tonfall. Akasha stand auf und schätzte die Lage ein. „_Warum willst du nicht mit deinem Vater mitgehen? Ich werde deinen Freunden vielleicht auch nichts antun._" Sie hörte gar nicht auf seine Worte, sondern lief auf die Wand zu, materialisierte sich und setzte sich wieder draußen vorm Grundstück zusammen.

Michael war bei Bewusstsein, doch fühlte er sich vom Hals abwärts wie gelähmt. Er hatte ihr Gespräch mit angehört und wollte eingreifen, doch er konnte nicht. Der Erzengel spürte seine Hilflosigkeit, die ihn verzweifeln ließ. So konnte er nur mit Entsetzen feststellen, dass die dunkle Gestalt immer näher kam. Sein Bruder beugte sich über ihn, sodass Michael seinen Atem spüren konnte. Luzifer zog die Kapuze etwas zurück und bedachte ihn mit einem vielsagenden Blick. „_Du willst mich aufhalten? Versuchs doch!_", lachte der Teufel höhnisch. Michael sah seinen Bruder entsetzt an. „_Warum tust du das?_ _Ich bin dein Bruder._"

„_Unser Vater hat mich fallen lassen, dass werde ich ihm nie verzeihen. Auch du hast dich gegen mich gewandt._" „_Du weißt, dass er dich liebt. Er hat dich nicht freiwillig fallen lassen und das weißt du._" Der Teufel besann sich auf seine eigentliche Aufgabe und ließ Michael allein zurück.

* * *

„_Langsam machst du mich wütend, mein Kind._", vernahm Akasha seine Stimme direkt neben ihrem Ohr. Sie fuhr herum, blickte nach allen Richtungen und lief los. Sie schlug mehrere Haken und nahm Umwege, um ihn abzuschütteln. Es war sinnlos, dass war ihr schon klar. Immer wenn sie dachte, dass sie ihn abgehängt hätte, stand er vor ihr und tadelte sie. ‚Der Typ ist doch krank! Warum muss ich mit so einem verwandt sein?', dachte sie und trat schließlich die Tür zu einer Kirche ein. Hier würde er wohl nicht reinkommen oder etwa doch?

Schnell stand sie vor dem Kreuz an dem die Christusfigur hing. Sie entdeckte eine Schale mit Weihwasser und dazu einige Silberkruzifixe. Akasha sah auf und wieder stand er vor ihr. „_Du bist ein ungezogenes Kind, weißt du das eigentlich?_" Ihr Blick fiel auf das Weihwasser und wieder auf ihn.

* * *

Celas kämpfte gerade mit einem Ghoul als eine Explosion sie zu Boden riss. „Autsch!", stöhnte sie und rappelte sich wieder auf. Sie war umzingelt von mehreren Ghouls, die jedoch einen Spalier bildeten, um einem Dämon Platz zu machen. „_Hallo Kleines. Ich bin Naamah und nun wirst du sterben!_" „Sie sind eine Frau!" „_Genau wie du._", lachte Naamah und zog aus ihren Schenkeln zwei Schwerter heraus.

* * *

Michael merkte, dass seine Lähmung langsam nachließ und versuchte sich aufzurichten. Vorsichtig rüttelte er an Walter, damit auch dieser endlich wach wurde. „Wo sind sie?" ‚_Wenn ich das wüsste!_', dachte Michael. Seine grünen Augen leuchteten kurz schneeweiß auf und aus seinem Rücken kamen Flügel heraus, die sich vor Wut und Zorn schwarz färbten. Es umgab ihn eine dunkle Aura und Walter wich zurück. In der Hand hielt er eine Lanze und Michael schritt entschlossen los.

„Wo wollt Ihr hin?" „_Ich werde die beiden finden. Er kommt nicht so einfach an mir vorbei!_" Seine Stimme nahm einen dunklen Klang an. „_Uriel, ich brauche deine Hilfe!_" Dieser erschien im Raum. Seine schwarzen Augen musterten Michael und Walter. „_Wie ich sehe, hat er dich ausgetrickst._" „_Wir brauchen alle Erzengel, um ihn zu besiegen!_" „_Sie sind momentan alle ausgeflogen, Michael. Einige müssen sich auch um die Menschen kümmern._" „_Uriel,_ _Naamah ist aufgetaucht._" Michael hatte vorhin kurz Luzifers Gedanken gelesen.

„_Naamah? Diese Hexe._", entfuhr es dem Erdengel und seine schwarzen Augen strahlten unglaubliche Kälte aus. „_Wir können jetzt jede Hilfe gebrauchen, Uriel!_" Dabei blickte er Walter stirnrunzelnd an. „_Glaubt Ihr, dass Ihr uns womöglich dabei helfen könnt?_", wollte der Feuerengel wissen. „Ich kann es versuchen.", sagte Walter und schaute Uriel an. „_Michael, gib ihm etwas von deiner Kraft. Er wird sie gebrauchen können._" Dem Butler umgab ein hellrotes Licht und er fühlte sich als wäre er wieder zwanzig. „_Was will Naamah hier?_" „_Sie hat es auf die kleine Vampirin abgesehen._" „Fräulein Victoria?" „_Ja, genau._"

„_Und Adam? Wie weit ist er mit Alucard?_" Uriels Blick richtete sich in die Ferne. „_Sie bekriegen sich, wenn es brenzlig wird, greifen Raphael und Gabriel ein._" „_Die sollten sich lieber um Luzifer und Lilith kümmern!_" „_Sie kommt bestens klar. Die Kleine hat viel drauf._", lachte Uriel. „_Lasst uns gehen! Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren._" Auch aus Uriels Rücken entfalteten sich schwarze Flügel. Beide hakten sich bei Walter ein und flogen in den purpurnen Nachthimmel.

……………………..


	10. Telefonate

**Kapitel 10 – Telefonate**

Adam lag am Boden und lachte leise. „Dein Gott hat dir die Silberkugeln gegeben, doch gegen mich sind sie nutzlos." „Das werden wir ja sehen." An den Wänden erschienen leuchtende Zeichen und Adam richtete sich wieder auf.

* * *

Gabriel wollte gerade losstürmen als Raphael ihn zurückhielt. „_Warte noch! Jetzt ist es zu früh. Wir wissen nicht, was alles in Alucard steckt._" „_Sollen wir etwa mit ansehen, wie sie sich gegenseitig zerfleischen?_"

* * *

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung stand Luzifer direkt vor ihr und packte ihren Hals. „_Du wirst jetzt mitkommen, mein Kind!_" „Nur…über…meine…Leiche." „_Das kannst du gerne haben!_", lachte er. Sie ergriff die Weihwasserschale und kippte sie in die Öffnung seiner Kapuze, wo sie sein Gesicht vermutete. „_Sei nicht so widerspenstig, Lilith!_", donnerte er ungerührt. Eigentlich hatte sie damit gerechnet, dass er sie loslassen würde, doch sein Griff wurde fester.

Langsam überkam sie Panik. Sie glaubte, dass ihre Sinne schwanden und es wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen. Akasha konnte es nicht verstehen, dass ihr eigener Vater sie bedenkenlos töten konnte. Sie wehrte sich nicht mehr und dachte plötzlich in letzter Minute an Gott. ‚Gott, du bist mein wahrer Vater.' In diesem Moment ertönten die gewaltigen Kirchenglocken der St. Pauls Cathedral. Die Glocken machten für Luzifer einen Heidenkrach und schlagartig ließ er Akasha los, um sich die Ohren zu zuhalten.

Lauf! Hilfe ist unterwegs. Akasha schnappte sich die Kruzifixe und rannte in einem Affenzahn nach draußen.

Schließlich blieb sie stehen und verschnaufte kurz. „_Haben wir dich endlich gefunden!_" Akasha blickte hoch. „Ihr schon wieder!", keuchte sie und bemerkte Walter in ihrem Griff. „Seid ihr jetzt auf Todesengel umgestiegen?" „_Ja!_", antwortete Michael und ließ Walter los. „_Wo ist er?_" „Ich konnte ihn in der Kirche abschütteln. Die Glocken haben ihn doch etwas überrascht.", lachte die Vampirin.

„_In dir steckt mehr, als wir geahnt haben._", sprach Uriel und ließ nun auch Walter los. „Hättet ihr noch länger gebraucht, hätte ich die Kruzifixe nach ihm geworfen." „_Jetzt sind wir ja da._" „Wo ist Alucard?" „Master Michael meinte, dass er gegen Adam kämpft.", antwortete Walter und knackte mit den Fingerknöcheln. „Was? Warum helft ihr ihm denn nicht?" „_Gabriel und Raphael warten anscheinend noch ab. Sie wollen wohl sehen, was alles in deinem Alucard steckt._", sagte Michael.

„Und wer soll Fräulein Victoria gegen diese Naamah retten?", wollte der Butler wissen und zog etwas an seinen messerscharfen Drahtseilen. „_Sie wird es auch alleine schaffen._" „Das glaube ich kaum. Celas ist noch kein richtiger Untoter. Ihr müsst ihr helfen!" „_Naamah ist keine wirkliche Bedrohung gegen die wir unsere Kräfte einsetzen. Wir müssen zuallererst Luzifer besiegen und ihn wieder in die Unterwelt schicken._", erklärte Michael. „Wer ist diese Naamah eigentlich?", wollte Walter wissen. „_Eine Dämonin, eine Art weiblicher Teufel der Verführung._"„_Wir können nur hoffen, dass nicht auch noch Azazel auftaucht._"

„Und wer ist das?", fragte Walter nach. „_Der Heerführer des Teufels._"

* * *

Celas sah, wie das blaue Blut auf den Boden tropfte als sie die Schwerter herausgeholt hatte. Naamah war größer als sie. Ihr schwarzes Haar enthielt Schlangen, die wahrscheinlich auch giftig waren. Ihre eisblauen Schlangenaugen bohrten sich in Celas rote Augen und entsetzt wich sie einem Hieb von Naamah aus. „_Du bist schnell, aber nicht schnell genug für mich!_", lachte sie und ging wieder zum Angriff über. Ihre Waffe konnte Celas nirgendwo erkennen, aber zuallererst musste sie aus dem Kreis ausbrechen, den die Ghouls gebildet hatten.

* * *

Leise klingelte das Telefon und Integral nahm ab, nur um den Hörer sofort wieder auf die Gabel zu knallen. Wütend ballte sie die Hände als es noch einmal klingelte. Sie nahm wieder ab und bevor derjenige etwas sagen konnte, schrie sie ihn zusammen: „Was soll das werden, Maxwell? Haben Sie nichts Besseres zu tun als mich zu belästigen? Wagen Sie es ja nicht, noch einmal anzurufen!" „Warten Sie, Lady Hellsing. Ich habe erfahren, dass es in London feucht fröhlich zugehen soll. Brauchen Sie Hilfe?"

‚Wie unverschämt!', dachte sie. „Nein, danke. Ich verzichte auf Ihre Hilfe." „Wie Sie meinen, Wendy. Dennoch werde ich Pater Anderson schicken, um der Sache nachzugehen.", meinte Maxwell. „Wagen Sie es ja nicht diesen Messerwerfer zu Rate zu ziehen! Er macht die ganze Sache nur noch schlimmer als sie ohnehin schon ist!", sagte Integral äußerst gereizt. Was bildete sich dieser Maxwell eigentlich ein? Warum musste er sich immer in die Angelegenheiten der Hellsing Organisation einmischen?

„Sie wollen mir ja nicht erzählen, was bei Ihnen los ist." „Sie würden es ohnehin nicht glauben." „Versuchen wir es doch mal!" Integral massierte ihre Schläfen und seufzte. „Wollen Sie die Kurzfassung? Luzifer hat zwei Kinder, Adam und Lilith. Adam kämpft gegen Alucard, während vier Engel auf Lilith aufpassen. Zudem ist auch noch eine Dämonin namens Naamah aufgetaucht, die Celas Victoria fertig machen will. Klar soweit?" An der anderen Leitung war es ruhig bis sich Maxwell räusperte.

„Sie haben Recht. Ich glaube Ihnen kein Wort!" „Meinen Quellen zufolge, ist der Teufel bereits in Venedig erschienen. Warum glauben Sie dann nicht, dass er jetzt hier in London ist und uns alle schafft?" „Am Besten ich schicke Ihnen doch Pater Anderson vorbei."

……………………..


	11. Unerwartete Wendung

**Kapitel 11: Unerwartete Wendung**

Alucards Bannsiegel auf seinen Handschuhen leuchteten rot auf und das neue Magazin flog in seine Jackal. Viermal schoss er auf Adam bis dieser seinen Kopf verlor – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Die Zeichen an den Wänden verschwanden, aber auf Adams Körper befanden sich nun plötzlich diese violetten Streifen. Langsam regenerierte sich sein Kopf und er grinste Alucard schadenfroh an. Die Silberkugeln flogen wieder zurück und zertrümmerten die Jackal, bevor sie ihn in Stücke rissen.

„Auch du sollst in den Genuss deiner, von Gott gesegneten, Silberkugeln kommen!" Alucard ächzte und brach dann zu Boden.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#

„_Jetzt müssen wir eingreifen, Raphael! _" „_Warte! Alucard ist noch nicht tot. _" „_Noch nicht, es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit! _", meinte Gabriel und zog sein Schwert.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Akasha fuhr herum. „Was habt Ihr?" „Alucard… Irgendetwas ist passiert! Michael, Uriel, was ist da los?" Michael richtete seinen Blick in die Ferne. „_Alucard wurde getroffen. _" „Mit was?" „_Mit seinen eigenen Silberkugeln. _" Akasha war geschockt. „Er kann nicht tot sein…. Nein, dass darf nicht sein!", stammelte sie und langsam rollten ihr Tränen über die Wangen. „_Tot ist er noch nicht, es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit. _", entgegnete Uriel und horchte auf.

Auch Michael schien ein Geräusch zu vernehmen, doch die beiden anderen konnten nicht das kleinste Geräusch hören. Erst als Luzifer aus dem Unterholz hervor schoss und Akasha packte. „_Lass sie los! _", befahl Uriel und seine schwarzen Augen bohrten sich in die, unter der Kapuze leuchtenden roten Augen des Teufels. „_Warum sollte ich? Sie ist mein Kind. Ihr werdet sie mir nicht wegnehmen! _", gab er grimmig von sich und drückte ihre Kehle zusammen. „_Wenn ihr es wagt, näher zu kommen, werde ich sie töten! _"

Akashas Sicht wurde langsam schwarz, dann hörte sie wieder diese glockengleiche Stimme. Bleib stark, Lilith! Nichts wird dir geschehen. Sie erinnerte sich an die Kruzifixe und holte sie aus ihrer Hosentasche hervor. Walter bemerkte dies und warf sein Netz aus messerscharfen Drahtseilen aus.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Zum Glück hatte sie damals den Selbstverteidigungskurs gemacht, als sie zur Polizei ging. Sie wirbelte herum und schlug gleich drei Ghouls den Kopf ab. Einem anderen riss sie beide Arme ab, dem nächsten Arme und Beine, bis keine Ghouls mehr übrig waren. Naamah lehnte an einem Baum und applaudierte. Ihre gespaltene Zunge kam zum Vorschein als sie rief: „_Hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut, Kleines. Aber genug aufgewärmt. Lass uns loslegen! _"

#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Integral verließ ihr Büro und suchte die Krypta auf, wo sie hoffentlich etwas fand, dass ihr weiterhelfen könnte. ‚Es muss doch irgendwo einen Bannspruch geben, mit dem man den Teufel in Zaum halten konnte.', dachte sie und durchwühlte alle Bücher. ‚Hm, was ist denn das? Ein Pentagramm dient als Abwehrzauber und zur Bannung der Elementargeister. Jetzt stellt sich nur noch die Frage, ob das beim Teufel was bringt.' Integral legte das Buch hin und holte ein Literaturbuch heraus. Dort war ein Bild von Faust und Mephisto abgebildet. Faust stand in einem Pentagramm als er den Teufel zu sich rief.

Integral grübelte darüber nach, ob es wirklich funktionieren könnte. ‚Man müsste es ausprobieren, aber der Einzige, der ein Pentagramm durch Magie hinbekommen würde, ist Alucard. Aber dafür müsste ich ihm seine vollständige Macht zur Verfügung stellen.' Langsam richtete sie sich auf und ging zum Regal. „Bannsiegel 3, 2 und 1 der Kategorie A aufheben. Erlaubnis zur Cromwell Aktivierung erhalten. Ich, Integral Wingates Hellsing, erlaube dir die partielle Freisetzung deiner Macht. Bestätige den Befehl, Alucard."

Sie war so beschäftigt, dass sie nicht merkte, wie sich jemand von hinten an sie heranschlich.

…………………………


	12. Hilfe aus dem Vatikan

**Kapitel 12: Hilfe aus dem Vatikan**

Adam war in der Zwischenzeit verschwunden. Unaufhörlich floss das Blut langsam wieder zu der Stelle, wo Alucard niedergestreckt wurde. Seine Stimme hallte in Integrals Kopf: „Bannsiegel A aufgehoben. Beginne mit partieller Freisetzung. Befehl akzeptiert." Die Glocken in London fingen an zu schlagen und ein wieder regenerierter Alucard stand im Raum. Sein langes schwarzes Haar fiel über seinen Rücken und sein Blick hätte töten können. Er verschmolz mit der Wand und fand Adam auf dem Dach des Towers wieder.

Der Mond war noch immer purpurfarben. Adam hörte ein Geräusch und drehte sich in seine Richtung. „Wie hast du das gemacht? Du müsstest tot sein." „Das Blut, das in dem Tower geflossen ist, hat mich wieder auferstehen lassen. Und jetzt überlege ich, was ich mit dir machen könnte." Adam brummte missmutig und rief: „Azazel, der du meinen Körper beherrschst, bringe dieses Wesen in den Genuss der ewigen Verdammnis!"

„Azazel, der Heerführer des Teufels. Dann wird es ja doch noch lustig mit uns beiden!", lachte Alucard und wich dem Hieb Adams aus.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#

„_Er hat eine verdammt große Klappe._", bemerkte Gabriel. „_Das schon, aber wie du siehst, kann ihm selbst seine Silberkugeln nichts ausmachen._", erwiderte Raphael. „_Ich frage mich, was Azazel mit Adam vorhat._" „_Das wird zum Plan von Luzifer gehören…Ich glaube, Alucard braucht unsere Hilfe nicht. Wir sollten vielleicht Uriel und Michael helfen gehen._", schlug Raphael vor und beide verschwanden.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Die Stränge verbanden sich mit den Kruzifixen und schlugen tiefe Wunden in Luzifers Haut. Jaulend ließ er sie los und Akasha stolperte in Michaels Arme. Uriel war sofort bei ihm und zerrte die Kapuze herunter, so dass er sein Schwert an die Kehle des Teufels legen konnte. Akasha schluckte als sie ihren Vater sah. Er war ihr ganz anders in Erinnerung geblieben.

Sein hüftlanges schwarzes Haar fiel ihm etwas ins blasse Gesicht, dennoch lugten seine Ohrenspitzen unter den Haarsträhnen hervor. Seine roten Augen bohrten sich förmlich in Uriels. Er hatte ein ebenmäßiges hübsches Gesicht mit sinnlichen Lippen, die sich zu einem, höhnischen Grinsen verzogen. „_Lass sie in Ruhe, sie gehört schon längst Gott. Du hast keine Macht mehr über sie. Du hast als Vater versagt. Sie hat jetzt einen Vater… einen wahren Vater._"

Luzifers Blick verfinsterte sich noch mehr und unter seinem linken Auge erschienen drei rote ineinander verwobene Sechsen. „_Ich werde euch alle in die Hölle schicken. Sendet noch schnell ein Gebet an euren Gott, vielleicht hört er euer jammern und klagen._" „_Nimm den Mund nicht so voll!_", vernahmen sie Gabriels Stimme. Luzifer fuhr herum und erkannte Raphael und Gabriel hinter sich. Beide hatten ihre Schwerter gezogen und sahen überhaupt nicht mehr wie Engel aus. Ihre Flügel waren schwarz und ihre Augen waren so vernichtend, dass es jedem Menschen einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken gejagt hätte.

Akasha hatte ihren Atem wieder gefunden und Michael half ihr beim Aufstehen. „_Vier Engel gegen mich? Findet ihr das nicht etwas übertrieben? Haltet ihr mich für so mächtig?_", lachte Luzifer und schüttelte sein schwarzes Haar über seine Schultern. „_Ach, wirklich? Du und mächtig? Das ich nicht lache. Du bist ein Nichts, Luzifer. Gott kann, wenn er will, dir sämtliche Macht entziehen. Und dann bist du nur noch eine armselige Kreatur, dass wäre vielleicht das Richtige für dich._", erwiderte Raphael.

Luzifer breitete seinen Mantel aus und warf ihn zu Boden. Zum Vorschein kam eine schwarze Dornenrüstung und in seiner Hand erschien ein wunderschön gearbeitetes Schwert, dessen Griff wie ein Totenschädel aussah.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#

„_Dann lass uns mal anfangen. Ich hoffe, du kannst mit einem Schwert umgehen, Kleines._", lachte Naamah und warf ihr eines ihrer Schwerter zu. Geschickt fing Celas die Waffe und atmete tief durch. „_Es ist schlimm, dass weiß ich. Vor allem, da wir beide Dämonen sind…_", sagte die Frau mit den Schlangenhaaren und ging zum Angriff über. Celas konnte die ersten Hiebe problemlos parieren, aber diese Dämonin hatte eine ungeheure Kraft in ihren Schlägen.

Naamah sah Celas' Schwachstelle sofort und schlug mit aller Kraft auf das Schwert ein, sodass es zerbrach und Celas sich schnell zur Seite rollen musste, um nicht zweigeteilt zu werden. „_Du bist schnell, doch das wird dich auch nicht retten können!_" Celas erblickte ihre Harkonnen und hechtete ihr entgegen. Naamah war verwundert darüber, was das sollte. Im Sprung hatte Celas ihre Waffe ergriffen, trat den Munitionskasten auf und packte eine der, mit gelber Kapsel versehenen, Explosivgeschosse und zielte auf Naamah.

„_Aber Kleine_", dabei hob sie tadelnd den Finger, „_mit Silberkugeln kommst du gegen mich nicht an!_" „Das werden wir ja sehen!", rief Celas und drückte ab. Die Kapsel flog direkt in Naamahs Hände.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Eine Hand legte sich um Integrals Schulter und sofort fuhr sie mit gezückter Waffe herum. „Was wollen Sie hier? Ich dachte Sie wären noch in Italien.", fuhr sie Pater Maxwell an. „Aber, aber. Ich habe Ihnen jemanden mitgebracht.", versuchte er sie zu beschwichtigen. Langsam trat Paladin Alexander Anderson aus dem Schatten und nickte Integral zu, die noch immer die Waffe auf Maxwell gerichtet hatte. „Und was soll ich jetzt mit ihrer Superwaffe anfangen?" „Ich wollte Ihnen nur helfen, Lady Hellsing."

Genervt nahm Integral die Waffe herunter und rieb sich kurz die schmerzende Stirn. „Na schön. Und warum wollen ausgerechnet Sie mir helfen?" „Sie haben es hier mit dem Teufel zu tun, da können Sie jede Unterstützung gebrauchen." „Wir haben schon die Hilfe der besagten vier Erzengel.", meinte Integral und setzte sich auf ihren Stuhl. Pater Maxwell setzte sich ihr gegenüber während Anderson weiterhin stand. „Sie bezwecken doch irgendetwas damit!", unterstellte sie ihm nach einer kurzen Denkpause.

„Nicht im Geringsten, Miss Hellsing. Nur denke ich, dass wir zusammenhalten sollten, wenn der Teufel hier auf Erden weilt." Bei dem Wort ‚wir' blickte er sie kurz an und wandte seinen Blick wieder den Aufzeichnungen von Integral zu. „Ein Pentagramm?" „Ja, so wie ich es verstanden habe, soll man dadurch böse Geister bannen können." „Der Teufel ist aber kein böser Geist!" „Das nicht, aber zurzeit streunt sein Dämonpack hier herum." Maxwell lehnte sich zurück und man konnte sehen, dass es hinter seiner Stirn gefährlich arbeitete.

Anderson trat näher und untersuchte die Aufzeichnungen. „Ist das nicht dasselbe Pentagramm, das auch Alucard besitzt?", fragte er schließlich und kratzte kurz über seine Narbe an der Wange. „Allerdings, aber Alucard ist momentan mit Adam beschäftigt, als das er diesen Bannkreis über London aktivieren könnte." „Nicht mal dazu ist er gut.", murmelte Maxwell und hatte den Lauf der Beretta vor der Nase. „Niemand beleidigt Alucard in meiner Gegenwart, ist das klar?" Maxwell schluckte und nickte.

Er brauchte keine Angst zu haben, wenn sie ihn wirklich hätte töten wollen, dann wäre Anderson eingegriffen und hätte sie locker besiegt. Langsam nahm sie die Waffe weg und legte sie neben sich. „Dann müssten wir Alucard behilflich sein, damit er genug Zeit hat, um ihn zu aktivieren.", schlug Anderson vor. Integral kam es überhaupt nicht so vor, als wären die beiden ihre Feinde. ‚Wie handzahm sie doch sein können.', dachte sie und musste kurz schmunzeln. „Dass denke ich auch, aber wie bekommen wir Adam für kurze Zeit von ihm los?"

„Mit meinem Paladin.", antwortete Maxwell schlicht. „Er würde sich doch eher mit Adam verbünden und …." „Das würde ich nicht tun, außer wenn Pater Maxwell den ausdrücklichen Befehl dazu gibt." Integral sah Maxwell abschätzend an. „Warum sollte ich Ihnen vertrauen?" „Ihnen bleibt gar nichts anderes übrig, Wendy. Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, ich denke nur, dass durch diese Unterstützung die …. Beziehung zwischen Ischariot und der Hellsing Organisation sich verbessern könnte." „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sie für bessere Beziehungen zueinander wären.", sprach Integral und zupfte an ihrer Brille herum.

„So kann man sich in seinem ‚Feind' täuschen, nicht wahr?"

…………………………


	13. Die liebe Familie

**Kapitel 13: Die "liebe" Familie**

Adam verwandelte sich in eine weiße Schlange und stürzte sich auf Alucard. Dieser packte entschlossen das Maul der Schlange und zerrte es auseinander. „Ist das alles was du zu bieten hast, Adam? Du lässt dich von einem dämonischen Heerführer beseelen und das ist alles was du kannst?" Die Schlange zog sich zurück und Adam brummte: „Dich werde ich zuerst essen, danach kommt meine Schwester dran." „Darüber wäre Akasha sicherlich nicht sehr begeistert, vorher hätte sie dich getötet."

Auf Alucards Bauch erschien ein großes Auge und an seinen Schultern kamen zwei schwarze Hunde mit tausend von roten Augen heraus. Schnell hatte sich Adam wieder in eine Schlange verwandelt und sie bekämpften sich gegeneinander, sodass große Gesteinsbrocken hinab stürzten. Eine riesige Schockwelle entstand und zerstörte fast die halbe Innenstadt.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Anderson stand vor einem Gebäude, dass gerade durch diese Schockwelle zerstört wurde. Grinsend erklomm er das Haus und erreichte das vermeintliche Dach. „Alucard!", rief er und hoffte, dass er ihn hören konnte.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Luzifers Schwert hatte die Fähigkeit die Energie der Engel aufzusaugen, wenn er sie damit berührte oder verletzte. Blitzschnell stürzte sich Luzifer auf Gabriel und versenkte sein Schwert in dessen Hals. Walter und Akasha zuckten unwillkürlich zusammen. Gabriel brach röchelnd zusammen. Der Teufel kniff seine roten Augen zu Schlitzen zusammen und drehte sich anmutig herum, und schlug Raphaels Kopf ab, der damit nicht gerechnet hatte. Lächelnd blickte er auf den rollenden Kopf hinab.

Uriel überkam die Wut und seine plötzlich weißen Augen sprühten ein Feuer aus, dass Luzifer den linken Arm verbrannte. „Wie ist das bei Engeln, wenn sie ‚getötet' werden?", wollte Walter von Michael wissen, der entsetzt alles beobachtet hatte. „_Wir können nur sterben, wenn man uns auf Erden das Herz herausreißt._" Akasha beobachtete das Gekämpfe während Michael leicht zitterte.

Uriel kämpfte verbissen gegen Luzifer, der sein Schwert meisterlich zu führen wusste. „_Michael, ich brauche dich, sofort!_" Akasha blickte den rothaarigen Engel an. „Was ist los?" „_Ich kann nicht. Er ist doch mein Bruder! Ich kann doch meinen eigenen Bruder nicht…töten…_", begann er und sie nahm ihn in ihre Arme. Uriel machte eine schnelle Drehung und schlug den verbrannten Arm von Luzifer ab. Der Teufel konnte sich ein kurzes Aufschreien nicht verkneifen und schaute auf seinen abgetrennten Arm.

„_Michael, komm endlich!_", rief Uriel und ging von einem Bein auf das andere. Michael befreite sich aus Akashas Umarmung und erhob sich. Mit weit ausgebreiteten schwarzen Flügeln, griff er nach der Lanze, die auf seinem Rücken befestigt war. Uriel stand hinter dem knienden Luzifer, dem man es ansehen konnte, dass es ihm noch immer wehtat. Die Lanze richtete er auf die Kehle des Teufels.

„_Bruder, hilf mir. Sie tun mir weh._", stöhnte er gequält und sah in die grünen Augen seines Bruders. Dessen rotes Haar fiel fast in Luzifers Gesicht, da Michael sich etwas nach vorne gebeugt hatte, um ihn zu verstehen, da er zu leise geredet hatte. Der Teufel blickte nach unten und seine Augen nahmen einen gefährlichen Glanz an.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Celas ging hinter einem Hügel in Deckung als die Explosion Naamahs Körper zerriss. Sie rannte zu der Stelle, wo Naamah stand, fand aber nur einen Aschehaufen wieder. Erleichtert drehte sie sich um und schnallte sich den Munitionskasten auf den Rücken. Jetzt musste sie sich aber beeilen! Am Ausgang kamen ihr Integral und Pater Maxwell entgegen. „Wie ich sehe, bist du mit Naamah alleine fertig geworden." „Es war schwierig, aber sie ist nur ein Dämon und Dämonen können Silber nicht standhalten, auch wenn sie das behauptet hat."

„Dann werden wir den Bannkreis wohl nicht mehr benötigen oder?", richtete sie die Frage an Maxwell. „Ich denke nicht, aber sicher ist sicher. Wir wissen nicht, wie viele Dämonen noch ihr Unwesen in London treiben." „Da haben Sie Recht, Maxwell." Celas wunderte sich etwas über Maxwells Anwesenheit, akzeptierte es aber schnell und hörte den beiden aufmerksam zu. „Was? Dieser messerschwingende Psychopath soll Alucard helfen?" Integral konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und bekam dafür einen bösen Blick von Seiten des Paters.

„Er wird ihn nicht anrühren, macht euch darüber keine Sorgen." „Warum glaube ich ihm das nur nicht.", flüsterte Celas zur Leiterin der Hellsing Organisation.

………………………


	14. Flucht

**Kapitel 14: Flucht**

Alucard hörte eine Stimme, die er kannte – leider. Auf einem Häuserdach konnte er den Priester erkennen, mit seinem großen Silberkreuz um den Hals und seinen beiden Messern in der Hand. Alucard stöhnte auf und landete neben dem Paladin. „Was willst du?" „Dir helfen, ob du's glaubst oder nicht. Befehl von Pater Maxwell und deiner Herrin." Alucard grinste ihn an. „Ist nicht dein Ernst?" „Leider doch! Du sollst einen Bannkreis um London errichten, damit das ganze Dämonenpack nicht aus der Hölle steigen kann, verstanden?" „Was sollst du dann hier?" „Ich soll diesen Adam derweil ablenken, wo ist der Typ eigentlich?", wollte Anderson wissen und drehte sich um.

„Keine Ahnung und wir werden es wohl auch nicht sobald erfahren.", meinte der No life King und sammelte seine Kräfte für den Bannkreis. Das Pentagramm dehnte sich langsam über die ganze Innenstadt aus und Alucard öffnete seine Augen. Anderson stand neben ihm und suchte den Himmel ab. „Anscheinend ist diese Made geflohen!", lachte der Priester grimmig. „Sag den beiden, dass der Bannkreis errichtet ist und jetzt verschwinde!" „Nicht so schnell, Sklave!" „Du willst dich mit mir anlegen?" „Ich habe dir das letzte Mal doch gesagt, dass ich dich töten werde!" „Findest du diesen Kampf nicht etwas unfair?", sagte Alucard und bemerkte eine unnatürliche Wolke am Himmel.

„Eigentlich schon, aber was spielt das schon für eine Rolle?", lachte Anderson. Alucard grinste ihn an und sprang geschickt auf ein anderes Häuserdach. Die Wolke schlug krachend auf das Dach ein und Anderson wurde durch die Druckwelle weggeschleudert. Adam trat aus der Wolke und meinte: „Niemand vergreift sich an Alucard, bis ich nicht mit ihm fertig bin!" Beide starrten sich hasserfüllt an während es ringsum ihnen brannte. „Du denkst wohl, dass du eine große Klappe riskieren kannst, verstehe. Ich wünsche mir ewige Qual, ja, dass wünsche ich mir!"

„So etwas bereitet dir Vergnügen? Was für ein beschissenes Vergnügen, aber dir steht es ausgezeichnet. Ich werde dir einen Ort zeigen, der nur aus Qual besteht. Und was jetzt? Was kommt jetzt? Wehr dich! Wehr dich! Wehr dich!", provozierte er Adam. Dieser riss sich die Haut vom rechten Arm und holte seinen Granatwerfer hervor. Alucard zauberte seine zerstörte Jackal herbei und beide rannten aufeinander zu. Adam drehte sich lachend um, nachdem sie auseinander gestiebt waren. „Wie willst du mit deiner kaputten Waffe schießen?"

Alucards Haar schwebte in der Luft und leuchtete in einem wunderschönen weiß. Adams Lachen erstarb als er sah, wie das Kreuz, dass hinter dem Vampir stand, schmolz und in seine kaputte Waffe floss und sie erneuerte. „Was bist du nur für ein Wesen?", fragte Adam ungläubig und voller Panik. Alucard lachte psychopathisch und drückte ab - eine lange Silberstange drang durch Adams Herz ein. „Wer bist du? Wer bist du?", brachte der Dämon hervor. Ein Blitz erhellte, die im Dunklen liegende Gesichtshälfte Alucards. Diese trug einen dichten Schnurrbart und sein Haar war schulterlang. [1]

#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Anderson rappelte sich auf und klopfte den Staub von seiner Kleidung. Maxwell, Integral und Celas kamen auf ihn zugelaufen. „Hat er den Bannkreis aktiviert?", wollte der Leiter von Ischariot wissen. „Alles planmäßig gelaufen, nur hat sich dieser Adam einmischen müssen.", grummelte Anderson und grinste Celas psychopathisch an. „Gut, dass wäre erledigt. Wie bekämpfen wir jetzt den Teufel?", fragte Integral.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Michael bemerkte seinen Blick nicht und senkte die Lanze etwas. Darauf hatte Luzifer gewartet und packte die roten Haare des Engels. Schnell hatte er ihn im Schwitzkasten und zielte mit einem Dolch auf das Herz. Auch mit einem Arm hatte er unglaubliche Kraft und Michael konnte sich nicht losreißen. „_Bleibt wo ihr seid, Engel, sonst töte ich ihn!_", rief er und verstärkte den Druck etwas, sodass ein feiner Blutfluss aus der Wunde trat. „_Du wirst mich nicht töten, Bruder. Das bringst du nicht übers Herz._", keuchte Michael mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht.

„_Ich kann es ja versuchen, Brüderchen._", lachte Luzifer und erhob sich, ließ Michael aber nicht los, „_Lilith, komm her!_" „Was ist, wenn ich es nicht tue?", fragte Akasha und sah, wie Satan den Druck noch weiter erhöhte, sodass das Blut unaufhörlich aus der Wunde trat. Seine Rüstung war schon blutbefleckt. Akasha schluckte und kam auf ihn zu. „_Gut, sehr gut und ihr bleibt dort, wo ihr seid! Naamah?_" Die Dämonin mit den Schlangenhaaren erschien vor ihm und blickte ihn demütig an. „_Hast du die Vampirin getötet?_"

„_Leider nein. Sie hat mich mit einer ihrer Explosivkapseln zerrissen, außerdem wurde um die gesamte Innenstadt ein Bannkreis errichtet._" Naamah drehte ihren Kopf zu Uriel. „_Du bist auch hier? _" Der Erdengel grummelte nur. „_Bereite alles vor!_", befahl Luzifer. Nickend verschwand Naamah zusammen mit Akasha im Boden. „_So, Bruder._", drang seine dunkle Stimme an Michaels spitze Ohren. Langsam nahm er den Dolch weg, nur um ihn direkt in seine Kehle zu versenken. Röchelnd ging Michael in die Knie während Luzifer sich zum Gehen umwandte.

Ein Seitenblick zeigte Michael, dass seine Lanze mit einem Sprung zu erreichen war. Schnell war er bei ihr und rammte sie in Luzifers Brust, als sich dieser umdrehte. Michael zog sich den Dolch aus dem Hals und sein Haar loderte wie pures Feuer. Luzifers Augen waren Schreck geweitet als ihn der Feuerengel gegen einen Baum spießte. Uriel war unterdessen zu Gabriel gegangen und dieser erwachte langsam aus seiner Trance. Walter stand bei ihnen. „Wir müssen Miss Akasha helfen!" Uriel wandte sich an Michael. „_Komm! Wir müssen Akasha retten._" Die beiden stellten sich in Position, doch Michael reagierte nicht, sondern blickte starr auf den Teufel. Dieser hob seinen Kopf, die roten Zeichen auf seiner bleichen Haut waren verschwunden.

Seine roten Augen leuchteten kurz in Regenbogenfarben auf. „_Luzifer, warum hast du dich gegen uns gestellt?_" Er kannte die Antwort, doch wollte er sie von ihm selbst hören. „_Ich wollte…ihnen …nicht dienen._", brachte er hervor. „_Vater hat nie verlangt, dass wir den Menschen dienen sollen. Wir sollten ihnen helfen!_" „_Ich wollte sie für das büßen lassen, was sie mir damals antaten!_" „_Es hätte sicher auch einen anderen Weg gegeben._", meinte Michael und ging zu den beiden. „_Wie kommen wir jetzt in die Hölle?_", wollte Gabriel wissen. „_Wir brauchen Raphael dazu._", sprach Uriel.

Gabriels Blick fiel auf Walter. „_Was wäre, wenn Walter Raphaels Rolle einnimmt?_" „_Nicht nötig!_", hörten sie die sanfte Stimme des Windengels. Raphael knackte mit seinem Kopf und stellte sich zu ihnen. Dann beschworen sie die vier Elemente herauf. Luzifers Blick verfinsterte sich und mit einigem Kraftaufwand, schließlich besaß er nur einen Arm, stieß er die Lanze aus seiner Brust und fiel auf die Knie vor Erschöpfung. Misstrauisch beobachtete er die vier Engel und hievte sich nach oben. Aus seinem Rücken entfalteten sich schwarze Drachenschwingen und elegant erhob er sich in die Lüfte.

……………

[1] Als ich den letzten Teil von Hellsing gesehen habe, dachte ich mir, dass es sicherlich super reinpassen würde. Auch der ganze Kampf gegen Inkognito hab ich mir „ausgeborgt". Kohta Hirano möge mir vergeben. ^^


	15. In der Hölle

**Kapitel 15: In der Hölle**

Alucard blickte zu dem toten Adam, der aufgespießt vor ihm hing. Wie lange hatte er so etwas nicht mehr getan? Es tat gut und er schloss genüsslich die Augen. Sein langes schwarzes Haar wurde wieder kürzer und er trug wieder seinen roten Mantel. Einen letzten Blick warf er auf Adam, dann verschwand er in die purpurne Nacht. Er war auf der Suche nach seiner Herrin. Wo konnte sie nur sein? Und wo sind diese dämlichen Engel, wenn man sie mal braucht? Und wo war dieser Judaspriester hingerannt? Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er über sich Flügelschläge hörte.

Jemand warf einen Schatten auf ihn und anhand der Schwingen stellte er fest, dass es kein Engel sein konnte. „Was will denn der Teufel von mir?", rief er und ging gemächlich weiter. „_Das erfährst du noch früh genug, Dracul._" „Du hast Akasha!", meinte der Vampir und blickte kurz hoch. Luzifer lächelte unschuldig und flog etwas niedriger. „_Ja, ich habe sie. Sie ist meine Tochter. Findest du nicht, dass ich ein Recht darauf habe, sie zu mir zu holen?_" „Unter normalen Umständen schon, aber nicht so!" „_Was sind für dich normale Umstände?_" „Wenn du ein Mensch oder Engel wärst, und nicht der leibhaftige Teufel."

Alucard blieb stehen und Luzifer landete vor ihm. Sein Arm war in der Zwischenzeit wieder nachgewachsen. „_Früher dachte ich auch an das Gute in den Menschen, doch ich habe eingesehen, dass es ein Fehler war so zu denken!_" „Was soll daran falsch sein?", verstand Alucard nicht so ganz. „_Es gab nie normale Umstände für uns. Die Menschen haben sich in unser Leben gedrängt und die Liebe Gottes bekommen. Wir hätten sie verdient und nicht ihr! Ihr seid primitiv und bekriegt euch noch immer selbst. Wie erbärmlich! Als wir noch hoch im Licht waren, gab Gott euch eine Seele. Das alles ist ein Plan Gottes, wie die Priester so schön zu sagen pflegen. Doch was beinhaltet dieser Plan eigentlich? Vielleicht weiß Gott selbst nichts von diesem Plan…_"

Der No life King wandte sich zum Gehen, doch Luzifer packte ihn am Mantelkragen. „_Du, als ‚Sohn des Teufels', müsstest mich doch verstehen!_" Alucards Kopf flog in seine Richtung.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Integral, Maxwell, Celas und Anderson saßen im Hellsing Anwesen und dachten angesprengt nach, was sie wohl gegen den Teufel unternehmen könnten. Walter war in der Zwischenzeit zurückgekehrt und servierte den vieren Tee. „Also hat er Lilith in seiner Gewalt… Warum?" „Er hätte sonst Michael getötet, Lady Integral." „Ich dachte, dass Engel unsterblich sind.", meinte Celas und blickte verwirrt in die Runde. „Eigentlich sind sie es auch, aber wenn man ihnen auf der Erde das Herz herausreißt, dann sterben sie. Fragt mich nicht warum das so ist.", erklärte Maxwell.

„Der Kampf muss ja sehr lustig gewesen sein, wenn man sich nicht gegenseitig töten kann.", lachte Anderson. „Das ist dasselbe wie, wenn Ihr gegen Meister Alucard kämpft!", sagte Celas und bekam von ihm einen bösen Blick zugeworfen. „Die Engel sind jetzt auf dem Weg in die Hölle, um Lilith zu retten.", sprach Walter und nahm sein Monokel aus dem Auge, um es zu säubern. „Mal sehen, wie weit die kommen… Wo ist eigentlich Alucard? Müsste er nicht diesen Adam besiegt haben?", wollte Pater Maxwell von Integral wissen.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Vor ihnen tat sich das große Höllentor auf, an dem noch getrocknetes Blut klebte. Vorsichtig traten die vier Engel ein und spähten durch die, mit Fackeln erhellten, dunklen Gänge. Der Geruch von Schwefel und Tod lag in der Luft. Nach einer Weile gelangten sie zu einer Kreuzung. Gabriel und Uriel traten in den ersten Gang während Raphael und Michael den zweiten Weg benutzten. „_Du hast das Richtige getan._", meinte Raphael plötzlich und seine braunen Augen suchten die Wände und Decken ab. „_Und warum fühle ich mich dann so schrecklich?_", entgegnete Michael und seufzte.

„_Weil er unser Bruder ist._" „_Es steckt bestimmt noch Gutes in ihm!_" „_Darauf würde ich mich nicht verlassen._", erwiderte der Engel des Windes und spähte in eine kleine Wandnische. „_Warum nicht?_" Bevor Raphael antworten konnte, hörten sie Schritte näher kommen. Leider waren die Wände nackt und es gab auf diesem Weg keine Abzweigungen, wo sie sich hätten verstecken können, mal abgesehen von der kleinen Nische in der Wand. Michael sah nur zwei Auswege: entweder kämpfen oder sich irgendwo verstecken. Raphael hüllte sich in schwarzen Nebel ein, sodass er sich nicht von den Wänden abhob, während der Feuerengel an die Decke flog und sich dort an einem Gesteinszapfen festhielt.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#

„_Hast du seinen Blick gesehen?_", fragte Uriel. „_Ja, er wirkte wieder wie ein Engel, aber es zählte zu seiner Taktik._" „_Auch ich habe Hoffnungen diesbezüglich gehegt._", erwiderte der Erdengel. „_Kenn ich von dir gar nicht, dass du so positiv auf Luzifer zu sprechen bist._" „_Es kommt selten vor._" Schließlich erreichten sie einen großen Raum, wo ein Brunnen mit Wasser stand. Gabriel blickte die Zisterne an und untersuchte ihn genauer. „_Komm, wir haben keine Zeit._" „_Es ist seltsam, dass hier ein Brunnen mitten in der Hölle steht._" „_Vielleicht legt Luzifer Wert auf etwas Ästhetik._", lachte Uriel und ging weiter.

Gabriel konnte nicht anders und strich über die Wasseroberfläche bis ihn Uriel packte und weiter zog. „_Du und dein Wasser._" „_Schließlich bin ich der Engel des Wassers… Ich konnte die Seele des Wassers sehen! Sie ist… anders…_", erklärte er. „_Was erwartest du in der Hölle?_", wollte Uriel wissen und schweigend gingen sie weiter bis sie wieder an eine Kreuzung kamen. „_Wer hat das hier bloß gebaut?_", stöhnte Gabriel und lief nach rechts. [1]

………………

[1] Der Grundriss der Hölle von oben betrachtet, erinnert an ein umgedrehtes Pentagramm. Natürlich gibt es mehrere Ebenen in der Hölle. Momentan befinden sie sich in einer Art Vorhölle. Die richtige Hölle ist für Engel bzw. Erzengel unzugänglich und findet hier keine Beachtung. ^^


	16. Bestrafungen

**Kapitel 16: Bestrafungen**

Rotes Feuer traf aufeinander und Luzifer lachte spöttisch. Alucards eisiger Blick bohrte sich durch den Teufel. Wieder lachte dieser und blieb direkt vor ihm stehen. Luzifer war genauso groß wie Alucard. „Ich habe dich nicht vergessen, Luzifer." „_Wie könntest du mich auch vergessen? Du hast dich nicht verändert._" „Ach? Strahl ich immer noch so eine Anziehungskraft auf dich aus?", grinste der Vampir und entblößte seine spitzen Zähne. „_Weißt du, Vlad, früher war alles besser. Ich werde langsam zu alt für deine Spielchen._"

„Auf einmal sind es meine Spielchen! Wer hat mich denn damals getestet?" „_Es war notwendig. Ich weiß, dass Lilith dich damals auf dem Schlachtfeld gefunden hat._", wechselte Luzifer elegant das Thema. Alucards Augen huschten hin und her. „_Sie ist ein gutes Kind_", Luzifer blickte kurz nach unten und fuhr dann fort, „_sie ist meine lichte Seite, die ich glaubte verloren zu haben, doch in ihr, habe ich sie wieder gefunden._"

„Vielleicht kann sie dich wieder zum Guten bekehren." „_Das wird auch sie nicht schaffen, ich habe schon zuviel Schlimmes getan und habe den Zorn Gottes auf mich gezogen. Auch wenn sie ein wahrhaftiger Engel ist, kann sie mich nicht mehr bekehren._" Luzifer blickte Alucard lange an, bevor er seine Schwingen spreizte und sich in die Lüfte schwang. „Was ist mit Adam?" „_Darüber reden wir einander mal, Dracul._"

#*#*#*#*#*#*#

„Ich weiß auch nicht, wo er steckt." „Es wird ihm doch nichts passiert sein?", fragte Celas verunsichert. „So schnell bin ich noch nicht geschlagen.", vernahmen sie Alucards Stimme, der aus der Wand trat und Anderson mit einem vernichtenden Blick bedachte. „Wo warst du so lange?", fuhr Integral ihn an. „Ich bitte um Verzeihung, ich hatte eine Unterredung mit dem Teufel und konnte mich so schnell nicht losreißen." Walter fiel das Monokel aus dem Auge, als er das hörte, Maxwell verschluckte sich an seinem Glas Wasser und Anderson schnitt sich in den Finger, als er gerade seine Fingernägel mit dem Messer reinigen wollte.

„Was?", kreischte Integral fast hysterisch. „Es war ein sehr interessantes Gespräch. Der Teufel ist nicht übel.", lachte Alucard und setzte sich neben Celas, die ihn eingehend musterte. Integral hatte sich wieder gefangen. „Hast du Adam besiegt?" „Was ist das für eine Frage, Herrin? Er wartet aufgespießt im Hof des Towers.", grinste er. Maxwell stellte das Glas auf den Tisch und räusperte sich kurz. „Dann hätten wir ein Problem weniger. Meinen Sie, dass die Engel mit Luzifer und seinem Dämonenpack alleine fertig werden oder müssen wir selbst in die Hölle steigen und diese Lilith retten?"

„Wir müssen sofort etwas unternehmen!", verlangte der No life King. „Und was sollten wir deines Erachtens nach tun?", wollte Anderson wissen und stützte sich auf seine Knie.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Michael und Raphael beobachteten die Gruppe von Dämonen, die unter ihnen lief. Einer der Dämonen schaute nach oben, doch zum Glück war die Decke sehr weit oben, sodass er Michael nicht erkennen konnte. Raphael seufzte und schritt aus seinem schwarzen Nebel. Auch der Feuerengel kam langsam nach unten geflogen. „_Dort vorne ist eine Kreuzung wie mir scheint._", meinte der Windengel. Es führten zwei Wege im rechten Winkel voneinander ab.

Der rechte Weg war schmal während der andere unvorstellbar breit war. „_Das ist ja schon fast ein Saal!_", staunte Michael und strich über die schön verschnörkelten roten Wände. „_Wir sollten uns nicht zu lange hier aufhalten!_", riet Raphael und Michael erwiderte: „_Ich werde hier lang gehen._" „_Das ist zu gefährlich!_" „_Es ist überhaupt nicht gefährlich._" „_Was, wenn man dich schnappt? Du kannst dich dort unmöglich verstecken. Schließlich ist dies der Hauptweg der Dämonen!_" „_Hast du etwa Angst?_", fragte Michael trotzig. „_Mach doch was du willst!_", brummte Raphael und bog in den schmaleren Gang ein.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Mit voller Wucht knallte Naamah gegen die Wand. Luzifer wandte sich von ihr ab. „_Vergebt mir, Gebieter. _", flüsterte die Dämonin und kroch auf ihn zu. „_Du enttäuschst mich, Naamah._" Sie hatte den Kopf gesenkt und schluchzte: „_Ich weiß. Ich habe eure Gnade nicht verdient. Tötet mich!_" Der Teufel warf ihr einen undefinierbaren Blick zu. Naamah begann zu zittern als er ihr Kinn anhob, sodass sie ihn ansehen musste. Die Schlangen in ihrem Haar zischten verängstigt. „_Du hast es wirklich nicht verdient, aber ich gebe dir noch eine allerletzte Chance._" Naamahs eisblaue Augen leuchteten vor Freude auf. „_Bring mir die Wingates Hellsing, wenn du wieder versagen solltest…_", dröhnte seine tiefe Stimme und er schlug ihr hart ins Gesicht, sodass ihre Wange aufplatzte und ihr blaues Blut auf den Boden spritzte.

Langsam sammelten sich Tränen in ihren Augen an, aber sie durfte jetzt nicht schwach werden. Als sie ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte, wusste Naamah, dass sie sich verliebt hatte. Er war so mächtig, schon damals. Doch seit sie gefallen waren, verachtete er sie nur. Er schlug sie und wenn es ganz arg wurde, brauchte sie Tage um sich überhaupt vom Boden zu erheben. Naamah blickte hoch und in die rotfarbenen Augen des Teufels, der unmittelbar vor ihr stand. Ängstlich wich sie zurück bis sie gegen die Wand stieß.

Luzifer folgte ihr und packte ihr Kinn. Mit seinem Zeigefinger strich er über die Wunde an ihrer Wange. Die Dämonin zuckte kurz zusammen und versuchte sich aus seinem stählernen Griff zu befreien, scheiterte jedoch. Lange blickte er sie einfach nur an. Warum gehorchte sie ihm auch nicht? Er verlangte absoluten Gehorsam von ihr und wenn sie ihre Aufgaben nicht richtig erledigt, dann bekommt sie auch ihre Quittung dafür. Sie sollte nichts weiter machen als diese Celas zu töten, aber dazu war sie ja nicht imstande.

Langsam beugte er sich zu ihr runter und küsste sie hart. Vor Schreck konnte sie ihren Mund nicht mehr rechtzeitig schließen. Genüsslich drang er mit seiner Zunge in ihren Mund ein und zog sie näher zu sich. Vorsichtig berührte ihre Zunge die seine und ein prickelndes Gefühl durchströmte ihren Körper. Wie lange hatte sie sich das schon gewünscht? Schließlich beendete er den Kuss. Ihre Schlangenhaare versanken in einen hypnotischen Tanz.

„_Wenn du mir die Hellsing bringst, bekommst du noch viele solcher Küsse und vielleicht sogar noch mehr!_", meinte er sinnlich. Naamah nickte und Luzifer wandte sich ab. „_Wo wollt Ihr hin?_" „_Zu meiner Brut._", antwortete er und verschwand.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Akasha befand sich auf einer anderen Bewusstseinsebene. Dort lebten seltsame Wesen. Das erste schien harmlos zu sein, hatte Flügel, war durchsichtig und konnte durch Wände fliegen. Der Kopf erinnerte an den eines Insektes. Das andere sah aus wie ein Igel. Er war mintgrün und hatte weiße Stacheln. Von Anfang an, hatte dieses Wesen versucht, sie kalt zu machen und verfolgt. [1] Da sie in dieser Ebene, auch Ätherium genannt, gefangen war, hatte sie ihre Vampirkräfte nicht mehr. Akasha drehte den Kopf und sah eine Art fliegender Roboter, der Elektroschocks abgab, wenn man sich ihm näherte. [2]

Durch das Ätherium wird alles anders dargestellt. Sie wusste nicht, warum. Und das seltsamste Wesen, das hier lebte, erschien gerade vor ihr – Luzifer. Er sah so aus wie sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Sein schwarzes Haar war blond und seine roten Augen leuchteten in Regenbogenfarben. Weiße Flügel zierten seinen Rücken und er trug eine dunkelblaue Robe mit hellblauen Ärmeln.

„Ist das deine Engelgestalt?", fragte sie unbeeindruckt. „_Das Ätherium zeigt es, sowie es einst war._" „Was willst du von mir?", wollte Akasha wissen und setzte sich auf einen seltsam geformten Stuhl. Warum war hier niemand der hier helfen konnte? „_Bald ist es soweit! Die Menschheit wird Dank dir untergehen!_" „Woher willst du wissen, dass ich dabei mitmache?" „_Sieh dich doch mal um_", meinte er etwas gereizt, beruhigte sich aber sofort wieder, „_Außerdem willst du hier raus!_" Akasha drehte ihm den Rücken zu. „Alucard wird kommen!" „_Natürlich wird er das. Schließlich ist er der ‚Sohn des Teufels'._", lachte Luzifer.

„Er ist nicht der ‚Sohn des Teufels'.", widersprach Akasha ihrem Vater und funkelte ihn böse an, als sie sich umdrehte. „_Seine Taten waren die eines Teufelssohnes würdig._" „Das war vor über 500 Jahren!", protestierte die Vampirin und sprang auf. „_Ich weiß, doch selbst du solltest bemerkt haben, dass 500 Jahre ein Katzensprung sind, im Vergleich zu 5.000 Jahren!_", erklärte er und breitete seine Flügel aus. „_Du bist wahrhaftig ein Engel, dennoch habe ich mit dir etwas anderes vor._"

………………..

[1] Keine Ahnung, wie ich darauf gekommen bin. -.- Diese Viecher gibt es so ähnlich im PC Spiel „Indiana Jones und der Turm von Babel". ^^;

[2] Siehe [1]. ^^


	17. Lir

**Kapitel 17: Lir**

„Wenn ihr euch alle nicht traut, dann steig ich eben alleine in die Hölle!", brauste Alucard los. „Ich werde euch begleiten, Meister.", meinte Celas und erhob sich. „Niemand wird hier in die Hölle steigen außer den Engeln, verstanden?", sprach Integral und rieb sich die Stirn. „Dass kannst du nicht von mir verlangen!", widersprach der No life King und blieb vor Integral stehen. Sie blickte zu ihm hoch und antwortete befehlerisch: „Es ist ein Befehl und du wirst dich gefälligst daran halten, sonst pumpe ich dich mit Silber voll!" „Das hat bei Adam auch nicht geklappt.", grinste Alucard und sah auf sie runter. Seine roten Augen glühten förmlich auf.

„Seid Ihr etwa gegen Silber immun?", fragte Maxwell stirnrunzelnd und ergriff wieder sein Glas. „Das weiß ich nicht und wenn würde es euch sicherlich nichts angehen, Maxwell." Anderson überlegte kurz, zog ein Silbermesser aus seinem Mantel und warf es in Alucards Richtung. Dieser war unvorbereitet und bekam das Messer direkt in sein Herz. Integral und Celas schauten zwischen Alucard und Anderson geschockt hin und her. Das Messer löste sich in Staub auf und der Vampir wankte etwas. „Scheint wohl so zu sein.", meinte der Messerwerfer und grinste breit.

„Judaspriester verrecke!", drang Alucards Stimme an sein Ohr und schon hatte er eine Kugel zwischen seinen Augenbrauen und flog nach hinten. „Meister, geht es euch gut?", wollte Celas besorgt wissen und ergriff seinen Arm. „Was für ein Kindergarten…", murmelte Integral genervt und setzte sich wieder. Auch die restlichen Anwesenden nahmen Platz. „Deine Kugel.", sagte Anderson und gab sie Alucard zurück.

Der Fußboden tat sich auf und Naamah stieg daraus hervor. „Wer ist das?", fragte Maxwell leicht in Panik. „_Ich bin Naamah. Sicherlich habt ihr schon von mir gehört._" Celas presste sich in ihre Rückenlehne und beobachtete sie etwas ängstlich. „_Lady Integral, wenn Ihr bitte mitkommen würdet._", verlangte die Frau mit den Schlangen auf ihrem Kopf. „Ich werde nicht mitgehen!" Unbemerkt hatte sich Anderson entfernen können und schlich an der Wand lang zu der Dämonin. „_Oh doch, dass werdet Ihr! Denn der Teufel hat noch etwas Großes mit Ihnen vor_", lachte sie grimmig, „_wie ich sehe, ist die Kleine auch hier, dass trifft sich gut!_"

Anderson zog sein Messer und rammte es Naamah in den Rücken. Verwirrt drehte sie sich um. Alucard nutzte die Gelegenheit und durchsiebte die Dämonin mit Silberkugeln. Diese brach auf der Stelle zusammen und Integral kniete sich neben sie. „Was hat der Teufel mit Lilith vor?" „_Ich weiß es…nicht! Er verrät mir…seine Pläne nicht._" „Hat wohl kein Vertrauen zu seinen Dämonen, was?", hörte sie Alucards spöttische Stimme. „Sag uns, was er vorhat!" „_Ich weiß es…wirklich nicht! Es tut weh, helft mir!_" Maxwell nahm seine Brille ab und blickte Integral ablehnend an. Auch diese fand den Vorschlag von Naamah nicht gut und erhob sich.

„Dann wirst du dich wohl mit uns abgeben müssen.", lachte Paladin Alexander und zerrte sie hoch. Walter wandte sich an Integral: „Warum wollt Ihr dieser Dämonin nicht helfen? Sie könnte uns zu Luzifer führen." „Du vergisst, dass sie ein Wesen ist, das nicht an Gott festhält. Ich werde ihr nicht helfen!" Blaues Blut floss aus ihren Wunden und sickerte durch ihre knappe Kleidung. „Ich dachte, dass dich Silberkugeln nicht verletzten können!?", redete Celas auf die Dämonin ein. „_Denkst du…dass ich das…zugegeben hätte?_", erwiderte Naamah und Anderson schleuderte sie vor die Ledercouch.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Gabriel sah sich um. Ein seltsames Gefühl beschlich ihn und schnell warf er einen Blick zurück. Dort stand ein Wesen, das aus Wasser zu bestehen schien. Es legte den vermeintlichen Kopf schief und Gabriel schaute die Kreatur fragend an. So etwas hatte er noch nie gesehen! Langsam verflüssigte das Wesen sich und schwamm auf ihn zu. Gabriel wich zurück bis er die Wand im Rücken hatte und die Kreatur ihn in sich aufnahm. Vollkommen durchnässt und nach Luft schnappend, befreite sich der Engel.

Sein langes goldenes Haar tropfte und er versuchte sie auszuwringen. Mehrmals atmete er durch und bemühte sich aufzustehen, was ihm jedoch nicht so ganz gelingen wollte. „_Ihr habt mich erweckt!_", vernahm er die tiefe Stimme des Wesens. Gabriel strich sich eine nasse Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „_Ach?_" „_Eure sanfte Berührung hat mich aus meinem Schlaf erweckt!_" „_So!?_" „_Euer Befehl?_" Der Engel räusperte sich kurz und stemmte sich die Wand hoch. „_Wer bist du?_" „_Lir._" „_Ich bin Gabriel, der Erzengel des Wassers._"

„_Das erklärt, warum Ihr von mir angezogen wurdet! Normalerweise gehen die Dämonen an mir vorbei, ohne mich eines Blickes zu würdigen. Entschuldigt, dass ich Euch nass gemacht habe, aber ich dachte, Ihr seid ein Dämon._" „_Hast du eine…ähm…weniger wässrige Form?_" Lir verwandelte sich. Er hatte langes dunkelblaues Haar, das wild über seine Schultern flog. Seine hellblaue Haut stand im Kontrast zu seinen goldfarbenen Augen. Er war muskulös, denn er trug nur eine Art Lendenschurz. „_Besser, Gabriel?_" „_Ja, danke._" Lir lächelte zufrieden.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Als Raphael um eine Ecke bog (‚_Wie viele Ecken gab es hier eigentlich noch?_', dachte er entnervt.), sah er vor sich mehrere Wachen stehen, die einen Eingang bewachten. Der Raum hatte dieselben roten Wände wie der Hauptgang. Er stand im Halbdunkel und spürte die Anwesenheit von zehn Dämonenwächtern.

Schnell hatte er sich in seinen unsichtbaren Nebel gehüllt und sah sich die Lage genauer an. Die Wachen waren so postiert, dass mindestens drei in je einen der vier Gänge sehen konnten. Das könnte ein Problem werden, aber wozu waren sie Engel? Vorsichtig trat er an eine der Wachen heran und blickte in dessen ausdruckslose Augen.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Uriel blieb stehen als er die ersten vier Wachen vor sich erspähte. Genervt brabbelte er etwas vor sich hin bis er die Aura von Raphael fühlte. Er konnte ihn deutlich sehen wie er von Wache zu Wache lief. „_Raphael, was machst du da?_" Uriel verschmolz mit dem grauen Boden und schlich nach vorne bis Raphael ihn bemerkte.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Unterwegs musste sich Michael einige Dämonen vom Hals halten und erreichte schließlich den großen dreieckigen Raum. Fünf Wachen, doch da waren noch mehr! ‚Die rote Wand müsste mir genügend Deckung geben.', dachte er und verschmolz optisch mit der Wand. Langsam trat Michael aus dem Gang. Der Feuerengel erhielt ein Nicken aus Raphaels Richtung. „_Wo ist Gabriel?_", fragte er Uriel telepathisch. „_Er müsste bald hier sein, solang kann sein Weg gar nicht sein._" In diesem Moment stürzte eine riesige Flutwelle herein.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#

„_Erinnerst du dich noch an deine Kindheit?_" „Ja, ich erinnere mich…als du mir durchs Haar gestrichen hast, als ich einen Alptraum hatte. Du hast mich getröstet und gesagt, dass es niemand wagen würde, sich an mir zu vergreifen ohne von dir gerichtet zu werden…" Luzifer legte seine Hände auf ihre Wangen. „_Ich war immer da, wenn du mich brauchtest, mein Engel. Habe ich dich jemals enttäuscht?_" „Nein, aber ich dich. Ich war nie so wie Adam.", wisperte Akasha und sah in seine Augen.

„_Das stimmt, du warst nicht wie er. Aber ich…liebe dich trotzdem, Lilith._", flüsterte er ebenfalls zurück. Akasha legte ihre Stirn an seine Schulter. „Du hast mir nie gesagt, dass du mich liebst…" „_Es tut mir leid. _" Luzifer umfasste ihre Schultern und hielt sie liebevoll im Arm. „War ich ein schlimmes Kind?", kam ihre Stimme leise hervor. Nachdenklich fuhr er über ihr Haar. „_Außer das du mir Ausdrücke an den Kopf warfst, mich zur Hölle wünschtest, wo ich eigentlich schon längst war und abgehauen bist, warst du harmloser als Adam._" „Ich erinnere mich. Ich bin fort gegangen, weil ich die Welt von oben sehen wollte und habe schließlich Alucard gesehen. Du magst ihn nicht, habe ich Recht?"

„_Er hat Adam getötet, was erwartest du?_" Schützend schlang er seine Flügel um Akasha. Verträumt spielte diese mit einer seiner blonden Haarsträhnen. „_Dennoch ist er ein hervorragender Pfähler…der Sohn des Teufels..._" „Er wird dir gefallen." „_Warum hast du ihn damals gerettet?_" „Weil ein Engel kein Leid ertragen kann." „_Du wolltest doch nur sein edles Blut, gib es zu!_" „Das ist nicht wahr!", widersprach sie und schaute ihn wieder an. Er blickte sie lange an und strich über ihre Arme zu ihren Händen. „_Wie wäre es mit deiner ersten Flugstunde?_" „Was?" Luzifer ließ sie los und spreizte die Flügel.

„_Du bist ein Engel, also kannst du auch fliegen. Konzentrier dich!_" Akasha schloss die Augen und ganz langsam entfalteten sich ihre weißen Flügel. Luzifer lächelte sanft und ergriff ihre Hand. Vorsichtig schlugen seine Flügel und er erhob sich und zog sie mit nach oben. Auch ihre Flügel begannen nun zu schlagen und beide flogen hinauf. Luzifer ließ ihre Hand los und beobachtete seine Tochter dabei wie sie einige Runden drehte. Er ließ sich auf einem Pfeiler nieder und sagte: „_Das machst du schon sehr gut, Kleines._" „Warum willst du mir das dann antun, Vater?", wollte sie wissen, umarmte ihn von hinten und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

„_Weil…ich nicht anders kann. Ich bin besessen!_"

……………

Ich mag dieses Kapitel nicht sonderlich. Keine Ahnung, ist mir irgendwie misslungen. ;__; Wer sich wundert, warum Luzifer sich so anders verhält, da gibt es eine logische Erklärung. Er versucht ihr Vertrauen zu erlangen und das scheint ganz gut zu klappen. ^^


	18. Azazel

**Kapitel 18: Azazel**

Benommen richtete sich Naamah auf und lehnte sich gegen die Ledercouch, wo Anderson sie zuvor hingeschleudert hatte. „Wir helfen dir, wenn du uns zu Lilith bringst!", verlangte Integral und Walter warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu. Naamah blickte sie aus eisblauen Augen an und schüttelte den Kopf. „_So wichtig ist mir mein Leben auch nicht._" „Dann kann ich sie auch gleich töten.", meinte Alucard und richtete die Mündung seiner Casull auf ihre Stirn. Die Dämonin schluckte schwer. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass es Luzifer egal wäre, wenn sie tot wäre. Schließlich besitzt er noch andere Dämonen, die ihre Arbeit sicherlich besser erledigen können.", provozierte Maxwell die Frau mit den Schlangen im Haar.

„_Das ist nicht wahr! Ich bin seine Vertraute, er braucht mich!_" Und in Gedanken fügte sie hinzu: „_Und ich ihn._" „Dann hilf uns, verdammt noch mal!", sagte Celas gereizt. „_Was wäre, wenn ich euch helfe? _" „Dann ziehe ich persönlich die Kugeln aus deinem Fleisch und deine Wunden können heilen.", vernahm sie Alucards Stimme, der die Waffe langsam runter nahm. Für Naamahs Geschmack zu langsam. „_Na schön, ich bringe euch in die Hölle._", sprach sie als sie ihre Stimme wieder fand. Integral nickte Alucard zu und dieser brachte seine Pentagramme auf den Handschuhen zum Leuchten. Schnell glitten die Kugeln aus ihrem Körper und ebenso schnell waren die Wunden geschlossen.

Naamah stand auf und warf ihr Haar zurück. „_Wer wird alles mitkommen?_" „Nur Alucard und ich. Der Rest kümmert sich um die Dämonen, falls diese es wagen sollten hinauf zu kommen." Naamahs hinterhältiges Grinsen konnten sie nicht mehr sehen, da sie sich bereits umgewandt hatte.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Die Dämonenwachen flohen umgehend, doch waren sie nicht schnell genug und ertranken. Auch die Engel wurden mit in die Fluten gezogen. Langsam ging das Wasser zurück und ließ drei nasse Gestalten zurück. „_Ich hasse Wasser!_", keifte Michael und erhob sich als erster. Raphael versuchte ebenfalls aufzustehen, rutschte aber aus und landete auf seinem Hintern. Aus einer Pfütze schoss Gabriel hervor, gefolgt von Lir, dem Wasserdämon. „_Ihr seht so nass aus._", lachte dieser und bekam ein kollektives Grummeln zu hören.

„_Ich weiß gar nicht, was ihr habt… Das hier ist Lir._" Uriel kam auch in die Senkrechte und musterte den Wasserdämon misstrauisch. „_Wo hast du den so schnell gefunden?_" „_Er war im Wasserbecken gefangen, dass wir passiert haben._" Dem Erdengel ging ein Licht auf. „_Wir sollten jetzt sehen, wie wir erstens wieder trocken werden und zweitens Luzifer finden und diese dämliche Tür öffnen._", meinte Michael und stemmte sich mit aller Kraft gegen das Portal. Raphael stellte derweil seine Kräfte als Fön zur Verfügung. Gabriel band sich das noch leicht nasse Haar zu einem geflochtenen Zopf zusammen und bekam dabei Hilfe von Lir.

Dessen sanfte Berührungen ließen ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken jagen. Er hatte seit Jahrtausenden keine feste Beziehung mehr gehabt und nun vereinte ein Wesen, dazu auch noch ein männliches, alle Eigenschaften, die Gabriel an jemanden schätzte mit dem er etwas Intimeres eingehen wollte. Er schalte sich einen Dummkopf und verwarf diesen gesamten Gedankengang, doch er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Lir auch Gedanken lesen konnte.

Michael, Raphael und Uriel versuchten es jetzt mit vereinten Kräften, doch rutschten sie immer wieder ab, da der Boden und die Tür noch nass waren. „_Vor was hast du Angst?_", hörte Gabriel die tiefe männliche Stimme von Lir. „_Ich habe keine Angst._" „_Doch hast du. Ich habe deine Gedanken gelesen._" Der Wasserengel fuhr herum und blickte in die goldenen Augen des Wasserdämon. „_Du solltest mich vorher fragen, ob ich das überhaupt will._" „_Verzeih, ich nahm es einfach an._" Gabriel drehte sich seufzend um und lehnte sich zurück. Er spürte die Hände von Lir auf seinen Schultern.

„_Vor was hast du Angst, dass ich ein Mann bin oder dass ich kein Engelsblut in mir habe?_" „_Darum geht es nicht._" „_Sondern? Weil ich ein Mann bin, also._" Gabriel drehte sich wieder um und zog ihn zu sich runter. „_Ja, nicht dass du mich falsch verstehst, aber ich hatte noch nie einen Mann._" Lir lächelte und kam ihm etwas entgegen. „_Vielleicht könnte ich dich darin unterrichten, sowie du mich unterrichtest, eins mit dem Wasser zu werden._" Der Engel schluckte mühsam.

„_Dort kommt jemand!_"

#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Akasha lag ausgestreckt auf eine Art Altar und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Luzifer stand am Kopfende und streichelte ihre Wange. Ja, er würde ihr nicht wehtun, dass hatte er ihr versprochen. Dennoch musste sie das tun, was er von ihr verlangte. Und er verlangt auch nicht viel, nur war er sich nicht sicher, ob sie es auch tun würde. Wo blieb eigentlich Naamah? Wenn sie wiederkommt, würde er sie töten. ‚_Dreckspack, elendes!_', fluchte er innerlich und umrundete den Altar.

Mit ausgebreiteten Armen und Flügeln stand er so da und wartete darauf, dass etwas passierte. Langsam senkte sich das Sternbild Serpens und der hellste Stern der Konstellation, Alpha Serpentis, [1] sendete einen rötlichen Strahl aus, der genau Luzifer traf. Er konnte die Macht des Sterns spüren und lenkte den Strahl auf Akashas Kopf. Ihr würde nichts passieren, dass hoffte er zumindest.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Maxwell, Anderson, Walter und Celas liefen verstreut im Haus herum. Gelangweilt hatte sich Maxwell eine Zigarette angezündet, auch wenn er eigentlich nicht rauchte. Anderson hatte eine Dartscheibe gefunden und zielte mit seinen Schwertern auf die runde Platte. Während Walter und Celas die Waffen überprüften und sich unterhielten. Plötzlich hörten alle einen lauten Knall und rannten nach draußen. Dort stand eine dunkle Gestalt.

„Wer seid Ihr?", fragte Walter und entsicherte heimlich eine Waffe, die er vorher noch inspiziert hatte. „_Mein Name ist Azazel, Heerführer des Teufels._" Der Mann schlug die Kapuze zurück und trat ins Licht. Azazel trug braune robuste Stiefel, schwarze Lederhosen, ein schwarzes Hemd, das aussah wie ein Kettenhemd, dazu trug er noch einen braun-schwarzen Umhang. Sein schwarzes Haar fiel ihm über sein linkes Auge und er besaß spitze Ohren. Seine schwarzen Augen funkelten im purpurnen Licht des Mondes.

„Was wollt Ihr?", wollte Maxwell wissen. „_Euch vernichten._"

…………………

[1] Keine Ahnung, ob dieser Stern irgendetwas Besonderes kann. ^^


	19. Hilfe von oben

**Kapitel 19: Hilfe von oben**

Wie ein Pfeil schoss jemand auf sie zu und drückte ihr sein Schwert an die Kehle. Naamah erstarrte in der Bewegung und spürte seine Aura hinter sich. Sie konnte seinen muskulösen Körper fühlen, der sich gegen ihr Rückgrat presste. Sein Griff am Schwert war locker, sie brauchte sich nur schnell genug umzudrehen, aber sie verwarf den Gedanken wieder. Naamah wollte lieber seinen Körper spüren.

Auch Uriel genoss diesen unerwarteten Körperkontakt, aber dies würde er nie freiwillig zugeben. Unmerklich glitt seine Hand von ihrer Schulter über ihren Arm zu ihrer Taille und wieder ihren Rücken hinauf. Er hörte, wie sie zischend die Luft einzog, denn Uriel wusste, dass sie dort kitzlig war. Naamah neigte ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite und er berührte ihre Wange, die noch immer so weich war wie früher. Sie drängte sich ihm entgegen und beiden standen nur mehr wenige Millimeter auseinander.

„_Uriel, lass sie los! Sie bringt Alucard und Lady Integral zu Luzifer. Wir werden die drei begleiten._", hörte er Raphaels Stimme, doch er wollte sie nicht loslassen. „_Ich liebe dich._", hauchte er in ihr Ohr und stieß sie von sich. Der Windengel schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. „_Wie geht die Tür auf?_" „_Nur Dämonen können sie öffnen, wusstet ihr das etwa nicht?_", fragte sie etwas verächtlich und Uriel musste sich zurückhalten. Naamah trat vor die große, mit schwarzen Schwingen verzierte, Tür und öffnete sie mit Telepathie.

Langsam trat sie ein und blieb vor einem violetten Strahl stehen. „Was ist das?", wollte Alucard wissen, dem das ganze nicht geheuer war. „_Der Lift._", lachte sie und stieg in den Strahl. Ihr Haar wurde auf einmal blauschwarz und sie wirkte wie ein Engel, als sie sich zu den sieben umdrehte. Sie war wunderschön und über und unter ihrem linken Auge befanden sich blauschwarze Verzierungen, zudem trug sie blaue Orchideen im Haar. Uriel stieß den Atem sprachlos aus. Naamah bemerkte die fragenden Blicke und antwortete: „_Der Strahl führt ins Ätherium, eine andere Ebene des Bewusstseins. Es zeigt das, was einst war._"

Elegant breitete sie ihre Flügel aus. „_Einigt euch, wer Integral und Alucard trägt, aber Lir kann nicht mit._" „_Ich werde sowieso woanders gebraucht…_", grummelte dieser. Naamah flog hinauf und wartete. Gabriel und Lir verabschiedeten sich. „_Werden wir uns wieder sehen?_" _Ganz bestimmt. Ich werde dich schon ausfindig machen._ Sie schwiegen kurz, dann beugte sich Lir zu ihm und küsste ihn vorsichtig. Gabriel glaubte vor Glück zu zerspringen. Lir wandte sich ab, warf einen letzten Blick auf den Engel und verflüssigte sich dann wieder.

Naamah wandte sich um, als alle oben waren und gab einer massiven Tür neben ihr einen Tritt, sodass sie aufflog und krachend gegen die Wand schlug. Alucard erkannte zuerst, wer dort auf einem kleinen Altar lag und war sofort bei ihr. „Akasha, ich bin's, Alucard. Hörst du mich?" Integral lief an Naamah vorbei und wollte auf den Vampir zugehen, als die Dämonin sie packte und mit einem Dolch bedrohte. „_Ich wusste es._", fluchte Uriel leise, aber wurde gestört als Luzifer im Raum erschien und leise lachte.

Sein blondes Haar floss in leichten Wellen bis zu seinen Hüften und seine Augen schauten die Engel belustigt an. Sein Blick fiel auf Naamah, die Integral festhielt. „_Gute Arbeit! Ich bin zufrieden mit dir. Du weißt, was ich dir versprochen habe._" Naamah nickte und drängte Integral an die Wand. Aus dieser kamen lange Ranken und schlossen sich um die Hand- und Fußgelenke der Blondine. Luzifer ging auf die Dämonin zu, hob ihr Kinn an und gab ihr einen langen Kuss. Uriel kochte vor Wut und sprang auf ihn zu. „_Du Mistkerl!_", fauchte der Erdengel und schlug ihm hart ins Gesicht.

Luzifer grinste nur verächtlich und ergriff seinen Hals. „_Niemand nennt mich so, auch kein kleiner eifersüchtiger Erzengel!_" Bei jedem Wort drückte er weiter zu, sodass es Uriel schwarz vor Augen wurde. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, dass Alucard näher trat. „_Lilith, kümmere dich um Alucard!_" Diese schlug die Augen auf und ging Zähne fletschend auf ihn los. Der Teufel lachte psychopathisch und Raphael nutzte die Gelegenheit. Auch Michael sprang auf seinen Bruder zu. Es war schmerzhaft für Michael ihn in seiner Engelgestalt zu sehen, wo er doch schon lange keiner mehr war.

Naamah stellte sich währenddessen neben Integral. Erwartungsvoll ließ der Teufel Uriel frei und ergriff sein Schwert.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#

„Warum?" „_Warum sollte man wohl gläubige Christen töten wollen?_", stellte Azazel eine Gegenfrage. Walter schoss dreimal auf den Dämon. „_Soll ich jetzt tot umfallen? Oh, wer ist denn die Kleine da? Sieht ja richtig süß aus. Hast du heute schon was vor?_" Celas traute ihren Ohren nicht und wich etwas zurück. „_Ja, hat sie und zwar mit mir!_", hörten sie eine tiefe Stimme und drehten sich in die Richtung aus der der Ruf kam. Dort stand Lir wie eine Mauer aus Wasser. „_Verdammt, der Fürst hat dich einges__perrt!_" „_Wie du siehst, bin ich frei! Und nun werde ich meine Rache nehmen, Azazel._"

„_Was habe ich dir denn schon angetan?_" „_Du hast mich zu dem gemacht, was ich jetzt bin._" „_Du bist ein Dämon, du kannst froh gewesen sein, dass du eine gehobene Position erhalten hast, sonst wärst du noch immer ein so kleiner Dämon wie Naamah!_", erklärte Azazel und wich geschickt einem Kübel Wasser aus. „_Mit Wasser kannst du mich nicht besiegen, Lir!_" „_Meinst du wirklich? Es ist Weihwasser._" Azazels Augen weiteten sich und er duckte sich vor der nächsten Ladung.

„_Steht nicht so sinnlos in der Gegend rum, sondern helft mir lieber!_" Lir änderte mehrmals seinen Aggregatzustand und stieß Azazel zu Boden. Celas und Anderson stürmten los und attackierten den Heerführer des Teufels unbarmherzig. Lir hatte sich wieder verflüssigt und nahm etwas Weihwasser in seinen Mund. Danach schoss er aus dem Wasser und spuckte Azazel das geweihte Wasser ins Gesicht. Dieser schrie vor Schmerz auf und versuchte sich zu befreien, da Celas und Alexander ihn festhielten.

_Es reicht, Lir._, ertönte eine mächtige Stimme und ein älterer Mann erschien neben dem Wasserdämon. Der Mann hatte graues langes Haar, das an den Spitzen zusammengebunden war, und wunderschöne graue Augen, die ein unvorstellbares Wissen vermittelten. Er hatte spitze Ohren, trug ein violettfarbenes Gewand und besaß silberne Verzierungen an den Schläfen und Augen. Lir drehte sich zu der Gestalt um und sank auf die Knie. „_Wir Ihr wünscht, Herr._" Maxwell und Walter blickten sich ratlos an. _Lasst ihn los._ Er sprach ohne den Mund aufzumachen oder die Lippen zu bewegen.

Celas und Anderson erhoben und verneigten sich vor ihm. _Azazel, der Heerführer der Dämonen. Ich habe dir verboten, hierauf zu kommen, doch du hast dich mir widersetzt._ „_Es war ein Befehl von meinem Gebieter Luzifer._", versuchte der Dämon sich herauszureden. _Ihn werde ich noch zur Verantwortung ziehen, doch zu allererst werde ich dich bestrafen._ Azazel wich zurück und stieß gegen einen Baum. Der Mann streckte die Hand aus und der Heerführer verwandelte sich in ein Häufchen Staub.

„Wer seid Ihr?", fragten alle Anwesenden wie aus einem Munde.

…………………

Na? Wer ist dieser ominöse ältere Mann? War bestimmt wieder viel zu offensichtlich. -___-


	20. Erinnerungen

**Kapitel 20: Erinnerungen**

Akashas Erinnerungen waren nicht mehr abrufbar oder gelöscht wurden. Jedenfalls erinnerte sie sich nicht an Alucard. Dieser war von ihrem plötzlichen Angriff überrascht und stolperte. Er konnte nicht gegen die Frau kämpfen, die er liebte. Früher hatten sie sich aus Spaß bekriegt, dass hier aber war etwas vollkommen anderes. Alucard wich ihr aus, doch kam ins Straucheln als sie ihm ein Bein stellte. Mit hasserfüllten Augen trieb sie ihm den Speer in seine Brust. Er fiel auf die Knie, schließlich bestand die Spitze aus purem Silber. Alucard blickte in ihre Augen und plötzlich hatte sie eine Erinnerung, so schien es ihr jedenfalls.

* * *

Seraphin streifte durch die Gegend auf der Suche nach einem geeigneten Opfer, da fiel ihr Blick auf ein Schlachtfeld, dass unweit entfernt lag. Tote Soldaten lagen dort, doch ihr Blick wurde auf etwas anderes gelenkt. Ein Krieger stand vor einem, am Boden knienden Mann und wollte ihn wohl töten. Da musste sie eingreifen, denn sie roch das süße Blut des Verwundeten. So einen edlen Tropfen hatte Seraphin lange nicht mehr, bestimmt war er ein Adliger. Die Blondine musste sich beeilen, sonst würden die anderen Dämonen ihn ebenfalls wittern. Lautlos hatte sie sich an den Angreifer herangepirscht und riss ihn mit ihren langen Fingernägeln in Stücke. Der Verwundete blickte sie verwirrt und ungläubig an bis er endlich realisierte, wer vor ihm stand. Die Vampirin nahm ihn näher in Augenschein und erschrak. Vor ihr kniete ER, der Fürst, der Pfähler, der Mann, den sie liebte. Er hatte sich gefasst und sah sie zweifelnd an. Eine logische Reaktion, schließlich galt sie als tot. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Speer, der durch seine Brust ging und an dem sein Blut herunter floss. Als sie sich vor ihn hinhockte, hörte sie seine zittrige Stimme. „Ist das ein Traum?" „Vielleicht.", antwortete sie nur. Er musterte sie immer noch und Seraphin strich mit dem Finger das Blut von dem Speer, um es zu kosten. Ja, dass war ein ausgelesener Jahrgang! Er würde ihr herrlich munden, doch sie konnte nicht – er war der Fürst, er war ihr Verlobter. Seraphin wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen als der Fürst bewusstlos in ihre Arme fiel. Die Vampirin lud ihn vorsichtig auf ihre Schultern und schleppte ihn in eine Hütte. Sie war nicht sehr groß, aber wozu brauchte ein Vampir soviel Raum? Den Speer hatte sie an Ort und Stelle zurückgelassen und die Wunde notdürftig versorgt. Die Blondine ging nach draußen, um Kräuter zu sammeln und Wasser zu schöpfen. Danach betrat sie wieder die kleine Hütte.

Vlad ließ sie nicht aus den Augen als die Vampirin die Wasserschale auf den Nachttisch stellte und eine Kerze anzündete. „Luzifer sagte mir, dass du noch lebst, aber ich wollte ihm nicht glauben.", hörte sie ihn sagen. „Was hat er noch gesagt?" „Dass du mir den Grund für seine Versessenheit dir gegenüber verrätst." Seraphin schaute auf den Stoff ihres Kleides und bemerkte einen Fleck. „Seraphin?" „Ich bin seine Tochter." „Tochter?", fragte er sie verstört und versuchte von ihr weg zu rutschen. Seraphin versuchte ihn zu beschwichtigen. „Hab keine Angst vor mir. Ich bin immer noch dieselbe, auch wenn du jetzt mein dunkles Geheimnis kennst. Ja, Luzifer ist mein Vater, aber ich gehorche ihm nicht. Ich bin ein Vampir genau wie mein Bruder." „Dein Bruder?", fragte er mich ungläubig. „Ich habe einen Zwillingsbruder." „Er sagte, dass du wieder deinen Geburtsnamen trägst." „Ja, ich wechsle meinen Namen je nach Bedarf, damit ihr Sterblichen keinen Verdacht schöpft. Momentan habe ich mir noch keinen neuen ausgesucht."

Langsam erinnerte sie sich an ihren ‚Tod'. Sie gehörte zu seinem Beraterkreis, war seine Mätresse, dann sogar seine Verlobte, doch dann kamen die Türken und Mehmed ließ die Blondine als Hexe verbrennen, doch einem Vampir wie ihr konnte Feuer nun wirklich nichts anhaben. Schließlich wurde sie in der Hölle großgezogen. Sie erinnerte sich an ihre Verurteilung. „Wie soll ich dich jetzt nennen?" Sie schreckte hoch. „Seraphin wäre mir lieber. Ich mag meinen Geburtsnamen nicht." „Lilith, _Die Nächtliche_, er passt aber zu dir." Sie lächelte ihn sanft an. „Dann bist du mir nicht böse, dass ich es dir nicht eher erzählt habe?" „Ich hätte dich vermutlich für verrückt erklärt oder als Hexe verbrennen lassen. Nein, ich bin dir nicht böse." Vlad zog plötzlich den Atem scharf ein und versuchte ein Husten zu unterdrücken. Besorgt war Seraphin neben ihm und bemerkte seine stoßweise gehende Atmung. „Was ist mit meiner Wunde?" Die Blondine nahm den Verband ab und sah nach ihr. „Sie ist…sehr tief. Ich weiß nicht, ob du eine Überlebenschance hast." „Aber mir geht es besser." „Dass auch nur, weil ich dir etwas von meinem Blut gegeben habe."„Warum hast du das überhaupt getan? Warum hast du mich gerettet?" Das war eine gute Frage, warum hatte sie das getan? „Weil ich dich nicht sterben lassen kann, Vlad. Es ist schon lange her, aber ich…spüre noch immer, dass…", sie brach ab. Verdammt noch mal! Warum fing sie jetzt zu stottern an? Seraphin war den Tränen nahe, denn er würde sicherlich in ihren Armen sterben. Er schien nicht näher nachforschen zu wollen, sondern fragte: „Werde ich sterben?" „Vielleicht…" „Ich will nicht, dass du mir weiterhin hilfst!" „Warum? Nur weil ich das Blut der Lebenden trinke und du es vergießt indem du sie pfählst?", meinte sie spitz und warf ihr Haar über die Schulter. Seine Augen bohrten sich durch ihren Kopf. Er atmete flacher als vorher und hustete Blut.

Die Blondine legte ihm die Hand auf die Stirn – er hatte Fieber. Schnell hatte sie einen Lappen besorgt und kühlte seine Stirn, während sie den alten Verband beseitigte. Seine Wunde blutete ohne unterlass, auch er bemerkte es. „Ich kann nicht mehr viel für dich tun. Du wirst verbluten.", antwortete sie auf seine stumme Frage. Sie wickelte den Verband um seine Brust und sofort war er wieder durchtränkt. „Es gibt noch eine Möglichkeit, aber die wird dir nicht gefallen." „Welche?", flüsterte er kraftlos. „Ich…könnte dich zu einem Vampir machen, dann bist du unsterblich." Mit aufgerissenen Augen hatte er ihr zugehört und blickte sie ungläubig an. Wie süß er doch aussah, wenn er so schaute. Seraphin war wieder einmal hin und weg von ihm. „Wähle – der sichere Tod oder ein ewiges Leben an meiner Seite!" „Tu es!", stieß er hervor und stöhnte auf. Seraphin gab dem Drang nach und beugte sich über ihn. Langsam entblößte sie ihre Reißzähne und Vlad fing an zu zittern. „Bleib ruhig, sonst tut es nur unnötig weh." „Es wird so oder so wehtun.", murmelte er und schloss die Augen. Dann biss sie zu und saugte an seiner Halsschlagader. Das Blut war köstlich auf ihrer Zunge und sie wollte mehr davon. Elektrisiert schloss sie die Augen und fand den letzten Tropfen. Die Blondine zog ihre Zähne aus seinem Fleisch und biss sich ins Handgelenk. Langsam floss das Blut heraus und sie beugte sich über ihn. „Du musst trinken… Aber nicht zuviel!", sagte sie bevor er gierig ihr Blut trank. Endlich löste er sich von ihr und wandte sich vor Schmerzen im Bett. „Was passiert mit mir?", keuchte er fiebrig. „Du stirbst, aber keine Sorge. Es ist gleich vorbei." Seraphin ging derweil in die Küche und schaffte die Wasserschüssel weg. Es war kein schöner Anblick, wenn jemand zum Vampir wurde. Sie lehnte sich gegen die Wand und seufzte. „Seraphin?", hörte sie ihn nach einiger Zeit.

Langsam kam sie zurück und betrachtete ihn zufrieden. Sie fand, dass es Zeit für eine Veränderung war. Für _ihre_ Veränderung. Seine roten Augen waren auf sie gerichtet als sie ihr blondes Haar schwarz färbte. „Ich fand, dass es Zeit für eine Veränderung war. Oder soll ich doch wieder blond werden?", fragte Seraphin als sie seinen offenen Mund bemerkte. „Auf keinen Fall!", brachte er hervor und strich über ihre Wange. ‚_Wir werden von nun an für immer vereint sein!_' „Du bist wunderschön, wie ein Engel!" Seraphin lachte, wie Recht er doch damit hatte.

……………………


	21. Versöhnungen

**Kapitel 21: Versöhnungen**

Akasha taumelte kurz und schüttelte den Kopf, um die Gedanken zu vergessen, doch stattdessen erschien die nächste. Wie im Zeitraffer tauchten weitere Erinnerungen auf. Schließlich ging sie in die Knie und Alucard kroch auf sie zu, ohne auf die Schmerzen zu achten, die das Silber verursachte. „Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte der No life King und brach bewusstlos in ihren Armen zusammen.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#

„Ich habe mir den Teufel irgendwie anders vorgestellt.", bemerkte Integral. „_Das ist nur seine Engelgestalt._", erwiderte Naamah und fügte hinzu: „_Ich versuche das Ätherium abzuschalten._" „Warum?" „_Damit seine Macht etwas geschmälert wird und die Engel eine Chance gegen ihn haben._", erklärte die Dämonin in Engelgestalt und legte ein Geheimfach frei. Sie gab irgendeine Kombination ein und das violette Licht änderte sich in ein rötliches um. Integral beobachtete die Engel und stellte überrascht fest, dass sich Luzifer verändert hatte.

Seine roten Augen stachen aus seinem blassen Gesicht und den schwarzen Haaren heraus. Die schwarze Rüstung des Teufels funkelte bedrohlich im roten Licht und sein Schwert mit dem Totenkopfgriff leuchtete hellblau auf. Die drei Sechsen leuchteten unter seinem Auge auf und sein Blick verfinsterte sich. „_Naamah, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, dann kann Ishtar dich vom Boden kratzen!_" „_Nur über meine Leiche!_", fauchte Uriel wütend und packte ihn an der Kehle. Der Erdengel war so zornig wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Wie konnte er es nur wagen? „_Uriel, lass ihn los!_", drang Michaels Stimme gedämpft an sein Ohr.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Akasha strich ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Alucard?", fragte sie vorsichtig und ihre Hand strich federleicht über seine Wange. Mühsam öffnete er die Augen und blickte in ihre smaragdgrünen. Den Speer hatte sie herausgezogen, damit die Wunde heilen konnte. „Es geht zu Ende…", flüsterte Alucard und zuckte kurz zusammen. „Nein, dass lasse ich nicht zu!", widersprach sie und tropfte etwas von ihrem Blut in seine Wunde. „Das hat…damals auch…nichts gebracht, Akasha." „Damals warst du auch ein Mensch!", erwiderte sie und legte ihre Hand auf die Verletzung.

„Befiehl dem Herrn…deine Wege und…hoffe auf ihn…er wird's…wohl machen." [1] „Du kennst die Bibel?", fragte Akasha etwas verwundert. „Ich war…auch mal…Christ..." Sein Blick wurde glasig und er sackte zusammen. „ALUCARD!!", schrie die Vampirin entsetzt und drückte ihn fest an sich. Ihr flossen Tränen die Wange herunter als sie wisperte: „Ich liebe dich! Verlass mich nicht!" Eine Weile blieb sie reglos sitzen bis sie eine leise Stimme vernahm. _Ich bringe ihn zurück zu dir, Lilith. Aber ich möchte, dass du deine wahre Bestimmung annimmst._ „Was verlangst du?", fragte sie und blickte auf.

Der ältere Mann von vorhin stand vor ihr. _Als Engel an meiner Seite zu weilen._ Akasha schluckte hart. „Ich kann Alucard nicht verlassen! Gibt es keinen anderen Weg?", wollte sie wissen und schaute in die grauen Augen des Mannes. Dieser überlegte und warf einen Blick zu Luzifer. Der Teufel drehte sich just in dem Moment um und erstarrte. Graues Feuer traf rotes. Auch die Engel blickten den alten Mann wie versteinert an. Luzifer funkelte den Mann wütend an, löste sich aus seiner Starre und rannte auf ihn zu. Mit einem Satz landete er vor ihm und wollte den Mann zerteilten. Doch die Klinge glitt lediglich durch den Körper ohne ihn zu verletzen.

Mit einer lässigen Handbewegung beförderte der alte Mann Luzifer gegen die Wand, wo dieser erstmal etwas benommen liegen blieb. _Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass wir beide unsterblich sind und nur von einem gewissen Wesen getötet werden können!_, sagte der Mann und hob tadelnd den Finger, als er langsam auf den Teufel zuging. Dieser grummelte vor sich hin und sein Blick hätte töten können. _Wie es scheint, werde ich dir wohl für die nächsten 10.000 Jahre Hausarrest auferlegen müssen, Luzifer._ „_Das wagst du nicht!_", entfuhr es dem Fürst der Finsternis und er versuchte sich aufzurappeln.

_Oh doch, denn schließlich bin ich dein Vater._ Luzifer machte einen Satz zurück, um zu türmen, doch Gott hatte das vorausgesehen und schickte Blitze herbei, die durch den Körper des Teufels schossen. Überrascht vor Schmerz ging er wieder zu Boden und zuckte heftig unter den Entladungen. Gott wandte seinen Blick ab. Sofort war Naamah bei Luzifer und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. Dabei übertrugen sich einige Blitze auf die Dämonin. Nun war auch Uriel am Handlungsort und kniete sich neben Naamah, die langsam in die Bewusstlosigkeit driftete. „_Jibrille, bleib wach… Ich brauche dich doch… Ich…liebe dich!_"

Akasha warf Gott einen verheißungsvollen Blick zu. „_Ich…habe…das nicht verdient von dir…geliebt zu werden, Uriel._" „_Du hast es verdient… Nur, was hat er, was ich nicht habe?_" Sie lachte kurz auf und streifte kurz seinen Arm. „_Du Dummkopf!_", neckte Naamah ihn und sog zischend den Atem ein. Sie schloss die Augen und hauchte: „_Ich dich auch…_" Uriels Herz machte einen Sprung und er beugte sich zu ihr runter, um sie in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss gefangen zu nehmen. Vergessen war der Schmerz und Naamah schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Die Blitze hatten an Intensität abgenommen bis sie sich gänzlich aufgelöst hatten.

Langsam veränderte sich Naamah wieder in Jibrille. „Du nimmst sie wieder auf?", wunderte sich Akasha. _Er liebt sie. _Uriel beendete den Kuss und blickte in ihr engelsgleiches Gesicht. „_Versprich mir, dass du immer bei mir bleiben wirst. Ich möchte dich nicht noch mal verlieren._" „_Ich verspreche es dir, Gott soll mein Zeuge sein!_" Der Erdengel hob Jibrille auf seine Arme und verschwand mit ihr in Richtung Himmel.

Akashas Blick fiel wieder auf Alucard. Eine Strähne ihres Haares glitt über ihre Schulter und streifte seine Wange. Langsam klärten sich seine roten Augen. „Hey, dass kitzelt!", sagte er leise. Akasha beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn. Gott verdrehte die Augen und wandte sich zu Luzifer um. Diesen durchzuckten immer noch Blitze und er wand sich vor Schmerzen. Auch Gott tat es weh ihn so zu sehen, aber es gab momentan keinen anderen Weg. _Hast du noch irgendwelche letzten Worte bevor ich dich im Fegefeuer ankette?_ „_Verrecke!_", schrie der Teufel und schon schlossen sich Ketten um seine Hand- und Fußgelenke.

Mit einer Handbewegung gelangten die drei Erzengel, Integral, Alucard, Akasha und Gott im Hellsing Anwesen. Walter, Celas und Lir kamen ihnen entgegen. „Willkommen daheim, Lady Integral." „Danke, Walter. Wo sind Maxwell und sein Anhängsel?" „Sie haben es vorgezogen nach Rom zurückzufliegen." Lir ergriff Gabriels Hand und zog ihn in das große Haus. „_Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich dich finden werde._", lachte der Wasserdämon und umschlang die Hüften des Engels. „_Ich liebe dich._", hauchte Gabriel und tupfte einen Kuss auf seine weichen Lippen. „_Ich dich auch. Lass uns in den Himmel fliegend!_"

#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Gott und seine Erzengel verschwanden, um nach Hause zurückzukehren. Integral, Walter und Celas betraten das Haus während Alucard und Akasha sich auf die Stufen setzten, um den Sonnenaufgang zu beobachten. „Wir haben es geschafft, Akasha." „Ja, dass haben wir." Sie lehnte sich erschöpft an seine Schulter und er strich durch ihr schwarzes Haar. „Was wird wohl als nächstes passieren?", fragte sie ihn. „Hoffentlich nichts Spektakuläres… Ich brauche Urlaub!"

Akasha lachte und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Gut, ich schlage als Urlaubsziel Rumänien vor." Alucard nickte und erhob sich. „Ich komme gleich nach." Sie stand auf und konzentrierte sich und langsam entfalteten sich ihre Flügel. Schnell ließ sie die Flügel wieder verschwinden und schloss die große Tür hinter sich.

ENDE

……………………

[1] Psalm 37, 5


End file.
